knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
O sreći
Svaka je filozofija tužna. Ako govorite duže o sreći, vi ćete se naposletku osećati pomalo nesrećnim. Nema nijedne velike istine čovekove o kojoj se sme do kraja misliti bez opasnosti za svoju misao: ni o religiji, ni o ljubavi, ni o smrti. Sve što je duboko, izgleda na dnu tamno i neveselo; i ni u jedan se ponor ne daje dugo gledati bez vrtoglavice i užasa. Koliko više razmišljate o životu, sve se više otvaraju njegove zasede i pokazuju njegova bespuća. Zato ako puno govorite o nesrećama u životu, najzad više ne vidite život nego nesreće. – Odista, čovek živi celog veka u nebrojnim opasnostima, ali ipak se događa da veliki broj ljudi prožive ceo život ne dočekavši nikakve naročite nesreće. Čak mnogim ljudima proteče život kao lepa reka Aretuza, koja je najpre imala svoj izvor u Peloponezu, a zatim nesmetano pronela svoje slatke vode kroz celo more do Sicilije, da isto tako slatka izbije onamo iz novog izvora. Užasi života postanu jednim delom naše sudbine samo ako su u njih naročito udubljujemo. – Ima blaženog sveta koji ne veruje u zlo, a ima i drugih ljudi koji nisu nikad verovali ni u nesreću; međutim, ni jedni ni drugi nisi tim izgubili više nego oni koji su sva zla premerili i sve nesreće prebrojali. Naprotiv, mnoge nesreće ne bismo možda ni izbegli da smo na njih dugo mislili, kao što je slučaj da čovek dobije baš onu bolest na koju najviše misli. – Mnogi se ljudi tuže da im prođe ceo vek tražeći životu njegov smisao, koji, ako uopšte postoji, i nije drugde nego u samom traženju. Ko smisao života nije tražio, taj nije živeo; ali ko ga je tražio, taj nikad nije bio dovoljno srećan. Sreća, dakle, nije ideja nego iluzija, pošto sreća nije stvar razuma, nego stvar uobraženja. Zato čovek veruje da je srećan i kad nije srećan. Ali i nesreća je tako isto utopija kao i sreća, jer na stotinu nesreća ima izvesno polovinu izmišljenih i uobraženih. Zato se može govoriti samo o tom šta može biti predmet sreće ili nesreće, ali se ne daje govoriti o tome ko je srećan, a ko nesrećan. Ko misli da je srećan, on je odista srećan. Nemoguće bi nekom bilo dokazati da nije srećan samo formulama ili doktrinama o sreći. Međutim, izmišljena sreća ili uobražena nesreća, to su ipak potpune stvarnosti: jer mogu trajati celog života, i jer je svaki čovek uveren u ono što oseća i kad nije uveren u ono što misli. Najmanje su srećni oni ljudi koji bi imali sve razloge da budu srećni. Ima ljudi koji su gospodari zlatnih rudnika, a ne osećaju se srećnim; a ima ljudi koji se ne osećaju nesrećnim ni posle kakvog slučaja koji bi drugi smatrali katastrofom ljudskog života. Znači da je sreća jedna stvar mišljenja, i da sama za sebe ništa ne predstavlja. Sreća, to je ipak samo jedna fikcija. A ako sreća postoji, onda je ona samo u željama, jer je želja pokret i akcija, znači jedini život i jedina prava radost. – Neosporno, ima i ljudi koji ne umeju biti srećni ni sa ma kakvim vrlinama, ili ma kolikim bogatstvom. Ima i ljudi rođenih za nesreću, kao što su drugi rođeni za muziku. Treba imati nekakav talenat za sreću, kao što treba imati puno duše da se bude istinski nesrećan. Mali ljudi mogu biti srećni, ali mali ljudi ne umeju biti nesrećni. Bogatsvo nije glavni uslov za sreću, ma koliko izgledalo da jeste. Na lepim srebrnim monetama Fokeje i Mitilene, stajali su reljefi boginje Afrodite i pesnikinje Sapfe, kao da je time rečeno da iznad sreće u bogatsvu, stoji nenadmašna sreća u ljubavi i lepoti. Ali lepota i ljubav, to su sreće koje nisu dovoljne bednom čoveku, jer je on uplašen i prestravljen životom otkad je počeo da hodi po suncu. Zato je uvek i mislio da je zlato jedini izvor sigurnosti za njegov život. – Izvor sigurnosti, ali ne i sreće. U prirodi je čoveka da kad misli, on misli samo upoređujući, i ne postoji misao drukčije nego prema analogiji. A materijalno bogatstvo je baš nešto što se najlakše upoređuje sa drugim bogatstvima, ali i koje u tim poređenjima samo gubi. Zato materijalno bogatstvo ne može nikad biti punom srećom. Samo sreća usamljena, nedeljiva, neuporediva, i sreća koja stoji po strani svih drugih čovekovih blagodeti, to je sreća svih sreća, središni nerv naše ljubavi za život, prava čovekova iluzija o sudbini. Takva nedeljiva sreća jesu genije, hrabrost, čast. Nedeljiva i neuporediva sreća jeste samo slava. Sve su velike sreće slučajne, i nema čoveka koji je izmislio jednu sreću. Nije tačno rečeno da je svaki čovek kovač svoje sreće; tačno je, naprotiv, da je čovek uvek sam kovač svoje nesreće. Jer od hiljadu nesreća ima samo jedna koja nas snalazi od Boga, a to je smrt, iako smrt nije nesreća, ili bar ne najveća. Sve druge bede su delo čovekovo, čak i sama njegova bolest. Zato ako su sreće slučajne, nesreće nisu slučajne. Za svaku našu nesreću kriva je ili naša lakoumnost, ili naša gordeljivost, ili naša glupost, ili naš porok. I za fizičke bolesti su krive samo naše duhovne bolesti, nezdrave i poročne misli. Za nesreće novčane, kriva je ili naša lakoumnost ili naša senzualnost. Čak i čovek koji je pregažen na ulici može najpre da krivi sebe a tek onda da krivi drugog. – Zato čovek kroz ceo život čini sebi samom više zla nego dobra. Što uspemo našom pameću, pokvarimo našom ćudi; a što uspemo našom dobrotom, upropastimo našim porocima; i, najzad, što postignemo svojom mudrošću, izgubimo našim temperamentom. Jer ima nešto jače i presudnije od svih naših sila, a to su naše slabosti. – I antički svet je znao za neprijateljstvo čoveka prema sebi samom. Lukrecije, veliki pesnik govori na jednom mestu o neredima u duši čoveka, kojih nabraja pet: oholost, razvrat, razdražljivost, raskoš, lenost. Odista, sva mudrost čovekova treba da služi samo tome da sam sebi ne pravi zlo. Treba se čuvati više sebe nego svih svojih zlotvora. Čovek koji za svoje nesreće krivi drugog, već tim pokazuje da je ili malouman ili krivouman, čak i rđav. Nauka o tome kako treba misliti, logika, i nauka kako treba biti dobar, moral, i nisu stvarno ništa drugo nego učenje kako da čovek sam sebi ne iskiva nesreće i ne stvara neprijatelje. Oduvek su ljudi smatrali da su sreće, velike i nesrazmerne čoveku, božanskog porekla, a da su i velike nesreće samo kazne Proviđenja. Jedino su male sreće smatrane za delo čovekovo, a i male nesreće su smatrane samo čovekovim sopstvenim pogreškama. Jer u dnu svakog velikog slučaja leži jedno čudo, a nijedno pravo čudo nije umeo čovek da propiše samom sebi. – Ni nesreća ne ide na svakog čoveka, kao što bolest ne ide na svaku krv. Zatim, mada je vrlo malo ljudi istinski srećnih, isto je tako malo ljudi koji se smatraju istinski nesrećnim. Izgledalo bi kao da se ceo život i ne sastoji jedino od sreća i nesreća, nego kao da po sredini ima još jedno naročito stanje koje čovek podiže i iznad svih sreća i iznad svih nesreća. Jer je nesumnjivo: nema nijedne velike sreće bez jedne velike obmane. Orijentalci idu za sudbinom, a zapadnjaci za idealom. Ali je svaki čovek, bez razlike, uveren da ne može izbeći svojoj sudbini, bilo da nju pripisuje samo slučaju, kao fataliste, ili volji božjoj, kao ljudi koji veruju u Proviđenje. Svaki čovek može da uvidi kako treba da se odrekne hiljadu malih sreća pa da dođe do jedne velike sreće. Kao da je srce čovekovo stvoreno za jedan veliki udarac; jer, neosporno, ima samo jedna velika sreća u životu. Svaki čovek može naći jedan jedini svoj dan kada je odista osetio najvišu sreću koju je čovek ikad može doživeti. – Za velike duhove i za velike duše nema sreće bez veličine; ali nema ni veličine bez svog sopstvenog dela. Prava velika sreća to je uspeh sopstvenog dela. Svaka velika sreća bez našeg dela, to je samo veliko čudo, i to božje a ne čovekovo. Je li ikad bilo silnijeg krika obične ljudske sreće nego krik Ksenofontovih vojnika: more! more! Ali naročito je li bilo potpunijeg usklika jedne više sreće nego uzvik Kolumbovih mornara: zemlja! zemlja! Zlato i talenat ne mogu se smatrati srećama u čovekovom životu: jer je zlato često bilo povod za nesreće mnogih bogataša, za izvor mnogih njihovih poroka, i za uzrok mnogih njihovih zločina; a i čoveku je njegov talenat često učinio toliko zla koliko i dobra. Čak je bilo nekoliko velikih talenata u istoriji koji su bili prava nesreća za čovečanstvo. Svakako, čovek nosi sve svoje u sebi, što je bilo još i rimska ideja. Katon je ostavio ponosnim stoicima ovu sjajnu i gordu izreku: “Ono što nemaš, zajmi samom sebi.” Čovek i ne zna šta je prava sreća ni prava nesreća. Svako o sreći ima različno mišljenje, prema dobima života, prema svojoj kulturi, ili prema svom staležu; a nesreće su opet toliko neizbrojne da nijedan čovek nije u stanju da ih zamisli sve ujedno. Čovek zna samo za dubinu i gorčinu nesreće koju je sam doživeo kao i za težinu bolesti koju je sam preboleo, ali niko ne zna nesreće ni bolesti koje drugi podnose. Darvin je govorio da čovek ne bi imao nijedan dan zadovoljstva kad bi znao šta je smrt, toliko bi ideja smrti bila poražavajući užas za ljudsku pamet i srce. Moglo bi se reći i da čovek ne bi imao nijedan dan sreće kad bi znao za sve nesreće kakve postoje oko njega i od kojih pate drugi ljudi. Za mene je najveća slika nesreće jedan čovek istovremeno star, bolestan i siromašan. Starost i bolest i sirotinja, ujedinjene, to su neosporno najveća i konačna katastrofa jedne ljudske sudbine. Niko ne bi mogao klasifikovati sve nesreće. Ima zdravih ljudi koji su nesrećni zbog bolesti svojih bližnjih; a zatim ljudi odista večno ubogih i večno zapostavljenih, i ljudi koji slabo ili nikako ne ostvare u životu ono što hoće. Ima i ogromni broj sveta koji celog života rade samo za druge, bilo za tuđince ili za svoje, i to rade više nego što imaju i snage i zdravlja. Postoje najzad, i žrtve svojih sopstvenih poroka: preterane ambicije, ogorčene sujete, krvoločne zavisti, bezumne ljubomore, odvratne ćudi, i naravi svakom dosadne. Dve ovakve nesreće u životu jednog čoveka, to je već čitav pakao na zemlji. Žena ima da i pored sveg ovog eventualnog zla, podnese još i tiraniju muža; i, još teže, tiraniju dece, čak kad su ta deca i najmudrija i najlepša. Sve knjige na svetu trebalo bi da budu knjige utehe, toliko ima nesrećnih na zemlji. Osim stvarnih nesrećnika, postoje i nesrećnici samo po temperamentu; a to su melanholici, koji su mnogobrojni. Stari su govorili da je melanholija osobina velikih duhova. Aristotel kaže da su Sokrat, Platon i Lizandar bili melanholici. Mi smo istinski dobri kad smo istinski srećni. Nesreća kvari srca i ruši karaktere. Retko je bilo ljudi koji su odoleli otrovima nesreće i produžili da vole druge ljude. Naročito onaj kome su drugi učinili nesreću, omrzne i nedužne. Mogu da ne postanu čovekomrscima samo oni nesretnici koji svoje bede ne smatraju krivicom drugih ljudi, nego samo voljom božjom, što opet znači krivicom svojom sopstvenom. Sirotinja je najveća nesreća zato što otruje čoveka takvim mržnjama; a jedna velika napast čovekova, to je što u nesreći dobije rđavo mišljenje o ljudima i pogubi prijatelje. - Neosporno, niko ne može poverovati da je on sam uzrok svojoj bedi, a da su svi drugi zaslužili dobra koja imaju. I u srednjem veku su siromasi verovali u svojim ubogim predgrađima da su im bogataši slali epidemije, što znači da ni u te pobožne vekove nisu ljudi verovali da svako zlo dolazi s neba. Samo se u sasvim primitivnom dobu i na istoku blaženo verovalo da je neko bogat samo zato što je rođen pod srećnom zvezdom, i da zaslužuje pažnju i uvaženje samo zato što je na njega izlivena božja milost pre nego na nekog drugog. U našem dobu se veruje da je bogataš svoju sreću oteo od siromaha, i da je zato sreća jednih napravljena od nesreće drugih. Čovek po jednoj slabosti i sujeti, sve svoje sreće pripisuje samo sebi, a svoje nesreće pripisuje samo drugom: ali što svako smatra kao naročitu nepravdu prema sebi, to je da se raduje srećama drugih ljudi. U Rimu se ponavljaju svakom novoizabranom papi stare reči: non videbis annos Petri, što ima stvarno ovaj pakosni smisao: nećeš živeti dvadeset i pet godina. Mali ljudi ne znaju da treba biti velikodušan ne samo prema nesrećnima nego i prema srećnima. Izvor nesreće čovekove leži u njegovom egoizmu: u tom što hoće da uvek drugi radi za njega. Beganje od rada i napora, to je najveći motiv borbe u ljudskom društvu. Ne mučiti se sam, a zaraditi bogatstvo; i postići veliko bogatstvo, da bi time postigao najveću sigurnost; i to pre svega sigurnost da ni docnije neće morati praviti napor, pošto je napor najveća gorčina ljudske sudbine! Mržnja među ljudima je uvek posledica ove borbe ko će koga potčiniti, kako bi jedan radio a drugi uživao od tuđih napora. – U ovoj iskonskoj borbi izgrade se crte karaktera drukčije kod bogatih, a drukčije kod siromaha. Bogataš je plemenit iz sujete i iz straha, a siromah je dobar iz pobožnosti i iz častoljublja. Bogataš je duhovno hrabriji, a siromah je hrabriji fizički. Bogataš nema intenzivnih radosti kao siromah, jer živi bez velikih očekivanja i snova; nema iznenađenja, živi bez dovoljno idealizma, često blaziran i pasivan. Bogataš je pervezniji, a siromah čedniji, jer perverzija dolazi od presićenosti i lenosti, a čednost dolazi od rada koji je veliki moralizator života. Ima siromaha zaljubljenih u poštenje i većma nego drugi u zlato, a mnogi čak izgledaju manijaci častoljublja. Poštenju se uče bogataši od siromaha, jer se samo na siromahu da videti kako poštenje i sreća stoje nezavisno od zlata. Zavist je osobina ubogih, a spletka velikog stila je osobina bogataša. Ružne reči i grubi načini su siromašnog porekla, ali duboke zloće i mračne osvete su bogataške. Siromah je ubog i u svima sredstvima borbe, kao u svačem drugom. – Najveću ravnotežu karaktera i najviše viteške vrline davali su ljudi iz slavnih istorijskih porodica. Marko Brut i Katon Utički nosili su imena dvojice velikih predaka iz kraljevskog i republikanskoh doba. Skoro svi veliki ljudi carstva bili su potomci velikih predaka. Aristotel je dao o plemstvu ovu definiciju: plemstvo znači nasledstvo bogatstva i čestitosti. Ljudi mogu da nesebično vole, ali retko nesebično mrze. Svaka mržnja je strah ili zavist. Mržnja je najčešće strah, jer čovek ne mrzi nego samo onog koga se boji. Čovek odista hrabar ne mrzi nego prezire. U osećanju mržnje ima uniženja za nas same, a u preziranju ima ponosa i uverenja da smo bolji i viši od onog koga preziremo, i da možemo bez njega, i da smemo protiv njega. Nikad mržnja ne dolazi iz razlike uverenja, ni iz razlike moralnih principa. Pravi viši čovek ne mrzi čak ni onog koga se boji. Mrzeti veće od sebe, to je osećanje sluge prema gospodaru, a ne gospodara prema sluzi; a mrzeti slabije od sebe, to je bolest ili pometenost. Mržnja je, kao i guba, bolest ubogih. Po sredini, između otrovne mržnje i hladnog preziranja, ima antipatija. Ona je mirna, ravnodušna, neizmenjiva. Ona je, kao i simpatija, stvar pre svega fizička; nema veze sa razumom, a vrlo malo i sa ukusom. Antipatija je mračna i instinktivna mržnja, a ne razumna; i zato je jača od nas, i niko joj ne može odoleti. Kad takvo osećanje postoji između dva čoveka onda su posredi ili duboka rasna mržnja, ili neophodna razlika svih elemenata u karakteru; ona je onda neodoljiva i svirepa kao netrpeljivost između dve zoološke rase, možda i jače. Najdublja neprijateljstva dolaze od antipatije, koja je nesvesna i zato besavesna. Netrpeljivost je u prirodi, i to ne samo u prirodi ljudi, nego i u prirodi biljaka, čak i u prirodi kamenja. Video sam u Egiptu da su stari skulptori metali svoje stvari od alabastera u niše od ćerpića, jer je alabaster brzo propadao ako je bio u niši od kamena. A zna se da ima izvesnog cveća koje se ne može staviti pored jednog izvesnog drugog cveća jer oba brzo uginu. – Mnogo manje ima u životu razumnih mržnja, nego mržnja instiktivnih. Ljudi dobri i kulturni bore se da nikad ne daju maha ovim nagonskim silama; a rđavi i malodušni ljudi, naprotiv, robuju najviše ovim instinktivnim mržnjama, postajući nevaljalci u sitnim porocima, ili junaci u krupnim zločinima. Ima ljudi koji žive zbog tih instinktivnih antipatija u krvavom neprijateljstvu sa drugim ljudima, i kada su duhovno i moralno upućeni na zajednicu sa njima. Analizirajte svaku svoju mržnju, pa ćete je uništiti samim tim što ste joj pogledali pravo u oči. Mi smo uvek nepravedni kada mislimo i govorimo o drugim ljudima, jer jedne ulepšavamo našim simpatijama, a druge poružnjamo našom antipatijom, a obe su podjednoko instinktivne i slepe. Najbedniji je čovek koji živi u mržnjama na druge ljude; taj se prvi iseče noževima koje je sam izoštrio. Mržnje rastu kao proletanje vode. Niko ne može zadržati poplavu mržnje ako čovek pusti na volju ne samo mašti, nego i najmudrijem razmišljanju o čoveku kojeg mrzi. Ljudstvo je mrzelo vekovima i u ime same religije, (koja uvek propoveda samo ljubav), i o kojoj se najviše govorilo i najdublje razmišljalo. Imperator Vitelije govorio je da ništa ne miriše na suncu kao leš neprijatelja. Ovakve mržnje su bile retke kod starih Grka. Platon je govorio: ”Ljubav umiruje ljude i stišava bure na moru; ljubav uspavljuje vetrove.” – Mudrac nema mržnja. Naše mržnje škode nama više nego našem protivniku. Govorite rđavo o nekom čoveku pola sata, i vi ste posle toga nesrećni i otrovani; a govorite pola sata o njemu dobro, i kad to ne zaslužuje, i vi postanete mirni i blaženi, čak i ponosni na lepotu svojih osećanja, ili bar na lepotu svojih reči. Jedan uslov sreće, to je sugerisati sebi ljubav prema neprijatelju. Čovek, istina, ne može pretvoriti svoju prema nekom u svoju ljubav, ali je može ublažiti. Ako vam je neko učinio zlo, sačuvati se da ga ne omrznete, jer će vas mržnja stati još jednog novog gubitka i novog nespokojstva, i od neprijatelja trenutnog i slučajnog možete napraviti zlotvora stalnog i ubeđenog. Ukrstite mačeve i pobijte se, ali ne iz mržnje prema neprijatelju, nego iz poštovanja prema sebi. Ljubav za neprijatelja, to je vrlina velika koliko i samo častoljublje. Ako je ona i protiv prirode, spasonosna je, jer ne daje mržnji da nam oduzme oči, i da nas povede još u veće zlo. Kad budu ljudi više razmišljali o svojim mržnjama, onda će uvideti da se i pravim putevima može ići ka sreći, i da svaka trijumfalna kola ne moraju ići preko pregaženih. Život nas uči da su ljudi mnogo manje rđavi nego što se misli, ali da su i mnogo gluplji nego što je moguće i uobraziti. Ako čovek svojim neprijateljima oprašta samo njihovu glupost, tim je oprostio najveći deo njihove zloće. Nema neprijateljstva razumnog i plemenitog, nego samo glupog i ružnog. Ljudi koji mrze, to su najpre glupaci , a zatim kukavice, ali nikad heroji. Užasan je slučaj što ima mnogo ljudi koji ne mogu biti potpuno srećni, ni osećati se velikim, bez istovremeno i nečije nesreće. Ta mračna potreba čovekove mržnje prema drugom, bila je ušla čak i u carske ceremonije. Tit, za vreme proslave svog oca cara Vespazijana, bacio je zverovima u cirkusu tri hiljade Jevreja za ručak. Tacit priča da se devetnaest hiljada ljudi poubijalo među sobom na jezeru Fucinu kličući Cezaru: morituri te salutant, i primajući pljesak publike. To nagonsko traženje zabave i zadovoljstva u nesreći i krvi drugih, vidi se i iz starih verskih obreda. Herodot priča kako su kraljevi u Skitiji, posle godišnjice svoje smrti, dobijali kao posmrtne žrtve pedeset mladih konja i pedeset probranih robova, poubijanih okolo njihog groba. Homer opeva ljudske žrtve koje je Ahil na grobu prineo drugu Patroklu, ubivši nekoliko trojanskih mladića. Ljudi su, dakle, dotle išli da su verovali kako ni njihovi mrtvi ne mogu biti mirni bez nesreće drugih ljudi. Ima trenutaka kada se čovek više plaši života nego smrti. To je najgroznije osećanje koje se može imati. To je vrhunac očajanja sa kojeg se pada ili u smrt ili u zločin. Ali ovo znači i da treba više hrabrosti za život, nego što je treba za smrt. Znam da su religiozne krize za pobožnog čoveka porazni momenti, kada čovek pada u prašinu i rida. Ali je još strašnija kriza jednog karaktera, u kojoj se čovek oseti nepouzdan u samog sebe. Ne verovati više u Boga, u kojeg se dotle verovalo svim srcem, to je odista užas; ali ne verovati više u sebe, to je još bolnije: jer to isključuje i Boga i čoveka u našoj sudbini. Sreća, to je osećanje da čovek ima što mu je najpotrebnije. Neki su mudraci smatrali srećom samo suficit čovekovog blagostanja. Čovekova sreća, međutim ne može nikad biti potpuna ako i svaki svoj prohtev uzme za potrebu; a to je baš najčešći slučaj. Svaki uspeh i svaki dobitak znači radost, ali ni sreća nije u stalnim uspesima, nego samo u ostvarenju jedne centralne namere. Zato nije čudo što je skromnost smatrana za sreću već otkad ljudi postoje. Simpatični pisac Abe-Prevo je govorio da mu je dovoljno za srećan život jedan vrt, jedna krava i dve kokoši. Slično su govorili i stari Grci: da je Diogen srećniji od Aleksandra, jer mu ovaj silnik niti može što dati, niti šta oduzeti. Umerenost, koja je išla do samoodricanja, bila je zlatna vrlina za grčke mudrace. Atinski besednik Fokion odbio je da primi darove svog obožavaoca Aleksandra, i osećao se ipak srećniji nego njegov drug sa tribune, Demad, koji ih je redovno primao. Sokrat je predavao besplatno svoju nauku, čak i bogatašima kao što su bili njegovi učenici Alkibijad i Kritija, a odbio je makedonskom kralju Arhelaju da živi na njegovom dvoru, izgovarajući se da ne može primiti dobročinstvo osim ono koje i sam može drugom učiniti. Rimljani su čak smatrali da čovek vrši prevaru, ako od nekog primi uslugu koju mu nije u stanju vratiti. – Bezuslovno, najveći je deo sreće u samoodricanju. Kada bi ljudi razumeli koliko malo treba da se bude srećan, izbegli bi time najgorče dane u životu. Nesreća je što niko ne meri sreću prema sebi i svojim potrebama, nego prema drugom, i to prema najsrećnijem. Manija svih ljudi je da usvajaju tuđa merila i za svoj sopstveni život. Prava sreća čovekova biće ako postigne svoje oslobođenje od drugih ljudi; a osloboditi se, to je najpre odvojiti svoju sudbinu od presije tuđih primera, dajući svom životu pečat svoje sopstvene prirode i svojih ukusa. Tada bismo razumeli da sreća za Petra ne mora biti što i sreća za Pavla. Svaki čovek ima u svom životu mnogo planova, ali nema nego jedan cilj. Ko razmisli taj će lako taj cilj naći, jer je on u našoj strasti i našoj volji vrlo izražen, iako često zamagljen i nerazgovetan. Taj cilj, to je sva sudbina čovekova na svetu. Kao čovek koji se iz doma krenuo u grad, tako se čovek iz ništavila krenuo u život za svojim ciljem sasvim jasnim. Tim ciljem stvarno počinje čovekov život i njime svršava, skoro u precizan sat. Dok god cilj nije ostvaren, čovek postoji, jer je sav u sili i akciji; a kad je najzad cilj postignut, čovek prestaje biti sila i akcija, i postaje sam nepotreban, čak često i štetan svom delu. Veliki čovek čak i umire u takve dane. Cilj i sudbina su nerazlučni, i oboje su božanskog porekla. Retko je kad čovekov cilj zao; mogu biti zla samo sredstva. Čovek koji jasno razazna kud hoće, sve njegove unutarnje sile isti čas krenu istim pravcem, i mnogim takvim ljudima moćne volje ne može se ništa odupreti. Samo po sugestiji tuđoj ili po poremećenosti instinkta, čovek gubi taj smisao cilja ili pobrka prava sredstva za njegovo ostvarenje. Inače, postoji jedan apsolutni odnos između onog što hoćemo i onog što možemo. Niko ne poželi oboriti lava, kao Herakle; niti trčati kao trkač sa Maratona, ni postati imperator, kao Napoleon; ni svirati kao Paganini. Svako zna unapred koliki teret može dići, i koliko stopa daleko može skočiti, jer postoji jedan dinamični odnos između nas i cilja. Niko, osim poremećeni duhovi, ne želi apsurdume. Čovek koji vidi cilj najjasnije, taj je čovek najsilniji. Homo unius ideae, jeste najjači čovek, jer je sav skoncentrisan, neodoljiv, nepobedan. To su često veliki zavojevači, ali takvi su i veliki artisti, oboje deca sunca i slave. Jedno lice u Ibzenovoj drami kaže da ima ljudi koji nešto hoće tolikom silom da im se ništa ne može odupreti; a za mene to nešto jeste cilj ciljeva, koji je centralna sila u čoveku. Velikim ljudima njihovi veliki ciljevi nikad ne izgledaju nemogućni, i oni ih odista postižu sa istom lakoćom sa kojom i mali ljudi postižu svoje male ciljeve. Jedna od velikih sreća čovekovih bila bi u tom da brzo uoči cilj, i odmah nađe i sigurne puteve u tvrđavu gde ga očekuje sve blago cara Radovana. A nesrećni su oni koji ne uoče svoj pravi cilj, ili promaše prava sredstva. Daroviti Benžamen Konstan, pisac i političar, govorio je za sebe da je sva njegova katastrofa bila u tom što nikad nije znao šta hoće. Velika je nesreća drugog opet u tome što nikad nije znao šta može. Najveći broj ljudi ne znaju šta hoće, a veliki broj ljudi ne znaju koliko mogu. Najređi je slučaj čoveka koji zna i šta hoće i koliko može. Život je jedna neizmerna logika i harmonija, a pošto su priroda i život jedno isto, ne postoje ni u životu apsurdumi i anomalije. Sve je na svetu vezano jedno za drugo, pa su vezane i sreća i nesreća u ljudskoj sudbini. Kad iz korpe rumenih trešanja što se ne da izvući samo jedna trešnja, a da se prstom ne zakači i izvuče odjednom više njih, tako idu i sreće i nesreće uvek u serijama – trešnje zdrave i trešnje otrovane stavljene zajedno u jednoj kobnoj korpi. Svaki je čovek po nekoliko puta u životu dobijao osećanje konačne propasti, kao da ga je izneverilo tlo pod nogama, krma na brodu, uzde na besnim konjima. Ali se svaki uverio u to da je posle serije sreća dolazila serija nesreća, i obrnuto. U samim momentima očajanja, čovek ne misli da pored njegove nesreće skoro, ukorak ide i sreća. Sreće i nesreće, to su beli i crni konji koji trče u istom pravcu, blisko i naporedo, tako da čas promaknu beli pored crnih, a čas crni pored belih. Tako ide celog života, koji je sav sazdan od takve utakmice belog i crnog. Zato čovek istovremeno preživljuje sreću i nesreću, i onda kad za to i ne zna. Nema apsolutne nesreće i apsolutne sreće, i zato ih obe istovremeno proživljujemo. Zbog ovog je, i u najvećoj bedi, moguća uteha i ohrabrenje. Ako si siromah, teši se što si mlad; ako si bolestan, teši se što si častan i poštovan; ako si ružan teši se što si uman; ako si izgubio novac, teši se što nisi izgubio zdravlje i čast. Ovo je način da se sve nesreće umanje i prezru. Ali i u velikoj sreći treba sve nesreće ponoviti u pameti, kako bi se očeličili za dane kad jednom crni konji izmaknu ispred belih. Treba ovde reći; ako sam mudar, nisam mlad i lep; ako sam bogat, nisam zdrav; a ako sam i mudar i zdrav, nisam bogat. Postoji dakle način da se čovek nikad u nevolji ne oseti izgubljen, kao i u sreći preterano gord. – Neosporno, čovek, i kad misli da je konačno propao ne zna da ima još jedan neotkriven zlatan rudnik u svom životu. Niko nema prava da bude očajnik; očajanje nije nikakvo uverenje, nego fizička nemoć, bolest ili najčešće glupost. Nesreća nam izgleda mnogo manja kad o njoj čutimo nego kad o njoj govorimo. Govoreći o nesreći ona samo postoje sve dublja i sve crnja. Ko o njoj govori sto puta, on je tim samo povećao za sto puta. Ćutanje je najbolji lek protiv nesreće; ono je i najdostojanstveniji čovekov otpor i odmazda sudbini. Često je smešno šta mnogi ljudi nazivaju srećom. Uostalom, svaki to čini više po tuđem merilu nego po sopstvenom osećanju. Mecena je imao genija da bude veliki besednik, ali se zadovoljio da bude samo bogat kurtizan; međutim Seneka je bio isto tako bogat, ali se smatrao srećan samo što je bio filozof. Katon je bio veliki bogataš, ali nije uživao u raskoši nego u vrlini za koju je uostalom, i umro. – Mnogi ljudi nisu život smatrali glavnom srećom. Epiktet priča kako je Vespazijan poručio jednom senatoru stoiku da će ga ubiti ako ode taj dan u senat i bude tamo besedio. Ovaj mu je odgovorio da će ipak otići taj dan u senat i govoriti, dodavši: “Tvoje je da me ubiješ, a moje je da umrem bez straha.” Stoicizam je doktrina filozofa Zenona, ali je, kao osećanje, ta doktrina Sokratova. Ovaj božanstveni čovek, osuđen na smrt, rekao je pre presude za svoje tužitelje glumce i sofiste: - “Anit i Melit me mogu ubiti, ali mi ne mogu naškoditi.” Dve su prave i najveće čovekove nesreće; nemati zdravlja i nemati prijatelja. Međutim, i iz jednog i drugog ima izlaza: čovek ili prezdravi ili umre, a sa prijateljima ili se izmiri ili dobije nove prijatelje. Čast je najteže ponova zadobiti ako se jednom izgubi. Zato su svi drugi gubici samo lični, a ovaj pogađa porodicu i zemlju; a ako je posredi veliki čovek, ona pogađa i njegovu ideju. Sokrata su posle presude hteli da otkupe učenici, ili da mu pomognu da pobegne, ali je on radije ispio otrov, govoreći svoje poslednje pobožne reči: ‘’Treba žrtvovati jednog petla Eskulapu.’’Drugim rečima: smrt je ozdravljenje. Što je najčudnije: mladi se ljudi osećaju nesrećnijim nego stariji. Mladićko je očajanje naglo i ogorčeno jer ne znaju koliko posle prvih poraza ostaje u životu još novih puteva sreće i pobede; zato je i najviše samoubistava među mladima. Mladim ljudima je teško biti srećan i zasićen, jer je njihov život preterano bogatiji u željama nego u sredstvima. Čak kada vrše i samoubistva, oni to češće čine iz nerazumne sujete i romantičke parade nego iz očajanja, jer je očajanje i tako nerazumljivo kod mladih i zdravih. Mladi ne znaju šta imaju i zato potcenjuju život. Šekspir stavlja u usta mladog Romea ove reči:” Obesite vašu filozofiju ako ona ne može da napravi jednu Juliju, i premesti jedan grad s nekog mesta na drugo mesto...” Kod mnogih ljudi je ideja o životu veća nego život. Svakako, prosti duhovi sve uproste, a inteligentni sve komplikuju; istina je po sredi i za srednje. Hrabrost je jedan veliki uslov sreće; bez hrabrosti se ne može biti srećan. Za svaku akciju treba hrabrost, i što čovek ima više hrabrosti, utoliko je šira i potpunija njegova akcija. Hrabar čovek podnosi mirno svoje bolove, i sličan je samo velikom mudracu. Hrabrost se ogleda najpre u merama čovekovim prema samom sebi: neenergičan čovek i kukavica pre bi osudio Rim na požar, i ceo jedan narod na smrt, nego sebi pričinio kakav težak slučaj. - Čovek koji nije hrabar ne može biti ni pošten, jer za poštenje su potrebne žrtve kakve kukavica ne ume da podnese; i potrebna je velikodušnost, koju on ne može ni razumeti. Kukavištvo je čak i krvoločno: najveći tirani i ubice bili su plašljivci. Samo je heroj hrabar, a samo je razbojnik plačqiv; jer je heroj duhovno čist, a zločinac duhovno poremećen. - Hrabrost se ne ogleda samo u krupnim pitanjima časti i opstanka, nego i u vrlo sitnim odnosima, i gde se god traži nesebićnost i dobrota. Tvrdice su obično veliki plašljivci. Tvrdice nisu tvrdi samo u pitanju novca, nego i u pitanju prijateljstva i dobrote. Oni su sitničari i zavidljivci; i kao što teško nekom pruže zlatnu monetu, isto su tako uzdržljivi i da drugim učine uslugu, makar i rečju. Čovek tvrdica, to je inkarnacija ne samo jednog poroka, nego je to zbir nekoliko poroka, od kojih je njegova škrtost samo njihova najvidnija manifestacija. Za ceo naš unutrašnji život treba da postoji nešto što je van pokreta i promene, nešto stalno, i rečeno, i centralno. Život se ne da drukčije zamisliti nego kao zatvoren krug, ni čovek drukčije nego kao središna tačka u tom krugu. Ali i u samom čoveku ima opet jedan krug unutrašnjeg zbivanja sa nečim usred toga kruga koje je centralno: bilo jedno centralno osećanje, ili centralna strast ili centralni doga|aj, ili centralna navika. A to centralno u nama, to je čovekova celokupna priroda i povest; i ko to nema, on je neodređen, bez ličnosti, lutalica. On se gubi u hiljadu protivurečnih misli i osećanja i događaja, kao čovek bez karaktera, bez namere, bez misije. Hrabri ljudi imaju tu centralnu silu izvanredno izraženu, i zato uvek pogađaju put kojim idu; kukavice uvek idu stranputicom. Svaki čovek ima onoliko pameti koliko je potrebno da bude srećan, čak i da svoju sreću sam ostvari. Već je Dekart govorio da je od svega na svetu pamet još najpravilnije podeljena među ljudima, jer se, veli, ljudi razlikuju više po njihovom pamćenju i uglađenosti, nego po njihovom zdravom razumu. Nije normalno da se bude nesrećan. Dok je čovek mlad uvek je dovoljno lep, a kad ostari uvek je iskustvom dovoljno pametan. Nije zato normalno, nego sasvim retko, ni da se bude ružan ni glup. – Nesumnjivo, ljudstvu najviše nesreće prave glupaci. Najveća je beda što glupak ne zna da je glup, kao što ni rđav ne zna koliko je rđav; a svet bi možda bio spasen kad bi glupaci znali kakva su nesreća za čovečanstvo. Glupost je nesumnjivo u osnovi svakog poroka i zločina. Trebaće najzad glupog lečiti klinički kao opasnog bolesnika. Velika je nesreća društva i države što poroci dolaze odozgo, a glupost odozdo. Od rđavih se možemo odbraniti, ali glupak je jedini zločinac koji nas unapred obezoružava. Kad je Atina prestala biti Sokratova i Periklova, i postala Atina demagoga i prostaka, grad Kleona, Pizandra i Kleofana, onda je Platon propovedao kult intelektualizma kao spasenje društva, a Aristotel kult plemstva kao spasenje društva. Ali su prostaci i glupaci već bili uzeli maha, i rulja je konfuzno posmatrala propast države i katastrofu mudrosti. – Savremenici starog Katona su, naprotiv, smatrali preterano filozofisanje u Grčkoj kao glavne uzroke njene propasti. Jedan od razloga što je vojnički Rim uvek mrzeo filozofiju, bilo je to crno iskustvo Grčke. U drugom veku pre naše ere, rimski je senat naredio da se izgore knjige kralja Hume, zato što su senatori bili našli da u njima ima filozofije. Isti senat je malo docnije proterao filozofe iz Rima, smatrajući filozofiju za perverziju, donesenu sa strane; a Karakala je proterao filozofe iz Aleksandrije, novog filozofskog središta, da tu perverziju konačno istrebi. Ta mržnja na atinsku mudrost trajala je vekovima. U šestom veku hrišćanskom, Justinijan je ukinuo ukazom predavanje filozofije u Atini, i konfiskovao velika imanja filozofa platonista, koji su zatim pobegli u Persiju. Ima ljudi koji celog života ne reknu nijednu glupost, ali ih urade hiljadu; a ima ljudi koji sve što reknu, prazno je, a sve što urade, mudro je. Čovek lenj voli da govori, a čovek od akcije voli da ćuti, i ne daje rečima nikakvu cenu. Reč je neprijatlj zamaha i poleta. Dovoljno je da jednu svoju nameru dvaput nekom izgovorite, pa da ona odmah za polovinu oslabi. Velike snage su ćutljive u čoveku, kao i u prirodi. Napoleon je, uglavnom, bio ćutalica. Više čoveku zagorčavaju život nesreće kojih se boji da ne dođu, nego one koje su već došle i od kojih već pati. Od svih nesreća čovek se najviše plaši sirotinje koja je, međutim, najmanje čovekovo zlo. Mi celog života nešto čekamo, a nadati se, to je pomalo očajavati. Zato su stari mudraci propovedali, kao uslov sreće ništa ne čekati. Jedan od tvoraca stoicizma Stilpon, učitelj Zenonov, govorio je da je najveše dobro biti indiferentan i neosetljiv. Summum bonum animus impaties, kaže Seneka. Evanđelje propoveda da treba voleti neprijatelja koliko i prijatelja; a hrišćanska teorija o mučeništvu uči da čovekovo izdržavanje nepravde jeste najbolji dokaz njegove ljubavi za pravdu. Grci su već isticali da je kazna jedan deo pravde, i prezirali su bol, čak i najrazumwnjiviji. Rimljani su podnosili pravednu kaznu s manje dostojanstva nego nepravdu: pravi krivci su umirali kukavički, a pravednici bogovski. Seneka je bio u izgnanstvu na Korzici, i odande slao pisma drugima u Rim, tešeći ih za ono za što je trebalo da oni teše njega. I pobedilac kralja makedonskog Perseja, slavni P. Emilijan, kojem su baš u mesecu njegovog trijumfa umrla dva sina, sam drži pogrebni govor tešeći Rimljane za ono isto za što su oni njega oplakivali. Ali ipak niko nije znao stradati kao hrišćanin, kojeg je sama vera učila da je stradanje na ovom svetu jedino iskupljenje za onaj svet. Ima ljudi koji mogu da nesreću trpe celog života, i da se ne osećaju nesrećnim, kao što drugi podlegnu pod prvim nesrećama. Najviše stradaju sujetni i rđavi, a dobri i iskreni lako podnose bol. Stradanje je stvar fizička i stvar temperamenta; ali je stradanje i stvar duhovna: pitanje smisla o životu i sreći. Treba se već iz detinjstva učiti šta je sreća i nesreća, kao što se uči šta je dan i noć, jer se iz velikih primera u istoriji vidi da ima u srećama sićušnosti, a u nesrećama veličine. Antički mudraci su se bavili mnogim izvorima ljudskog stradanja. Epikur je govorio da je izvor naše ljudske nesreće u dve stvari: u strahu od smrti i u strahu od Boga. I zato je pokušao da dokaže da se ni smrti ni Boga ne treba bojati, pošto ne postoji ni smrt ni Bog drukčije nego u čovekovom mračnom uobraženju. Prema ovom, prisustvo božje mudrosti nije bilo ni potrebno pri stvaranju kosmosa. A pošto ne postoji sudija, ne postoji, učaše, Epikur, ni strašni sud, taj otrov ljudske misli i života na ovom svetu. Stoici su isto ovako bili slabo religiozni, jer nisu verovali u besmrtnost duše, niti u ma kakvu vrstu života s onu stranu smrti. – Platon je govorio da se bol ne da izbeći, ali se stradanje da suzbiti, govoreći svako svojoj bedi: “Dogodine neću misliti na tebe, jer te više neće biti.“ Platon dodaje da to isto treba reći i svakoj radosti. Istina, ovo vodi stanju u kojem ne bi bilo ni prave sreće, ni prave nesreće; ali u tome baš i jeste, misli Platon, cilj mudrosti: ukinuti suvišak i jednog i drugog. Veliki uspeh u životu imaju ćutalice. Oni ulivaju poverenje ljudima s kojima rade, jer mnogi ljudi u ćutanju drugog vide i svoju sigurnost. Čovek može da naškodi drugom čoveku ili promišljenim rđavim delom ili nepromišljenom rečju; a ćutalica se smatra bar kao čovek koji ne škodi svojom neopreznom rečju. Zatim ćutalica ne traži ni od drugog čoveka briljantnu konverzaciju, niti naročitu rasipnost duha, i zato je on za druge odmoran, zbog čega izgleda i dobar. Ljudi koji mnogo govore, škode i sebi i drugom; kad su i najsjajniji kozeri, oni su sami ipak prva žrtva tog svog talenta. Jer im jedni zavide na tom duhu; drugi ih omrznu zato što su od te njihove duhovitosti ostali zaslepljeni i ošamućeni; a treći se čak boje te duhovitosti da ih najzad ne pogodi i ne poseče. Ovo je savim razumljivo. Jer odista, ljudi duhoviti ne mogu izgledati mnogo blistavo ako samo govore o idejama i stvarima; naprotiv, duhovitost se hrani najviše otrovom ličnih mržnja, više nego i medom ličnih ljubavi. - Ćutalica, i kad je neinteligentan, ne izgleda glup, jer izgleda bar zamišljen; a prostom svetu izgleda i mislilac. Jer ako ćutalica ne kaže mudrosti, ne kaže ni gluposti ili ih bar ne kaže u velikom broju. - Ćutalica izgleda i čovek i pozitivan i realan. Blistavi ljudi koji vas podignu svojom duhovitošću u visine, ni sami ne izgledaju drugom da su na zemlji, nego uvek u oblacima, znači iznad svakidašnjih čovekovih misli i briga, i izvan realnosti od kojih je život uglavnom sačinjen. Zbog toga prosečnim ljudima takav čovek postane dosadan, ili izgleda i opasan. Ljudi se boje čoveka koji ćuti, ali preziru čoveka koji mnogo govori. Čovek koji ćuti izgleda uvek zaverenik i mizantrop, ali čovek koji mnogo govori, izgleda vetrogonja. I pošto ljudi ne cene nego onog koga se boje, poštovanje ide za ćutalicu. Jer, bezuslovno, ima mudrih ćutanja koji vrede više nego i najmudrije reči. – Ljudi zato vole da se zabavljaju s čovekom koji lepo govori, ali vole da rade samo s čovekom koji ume da lepo ćuti. Proverite u svom životu da li su vam više dobra donele vaše najblistavije reči, ili kad ste u izvesnom momentu pribegli ćutanju. Nikad čovek ne može da kaže onoliko mudrosti koliko može da prećuti ludosti, čak i gluposti. Jedino ćutanje može da prikrije kod čoveka strasti koje su najnasrtljivije i najštetnije: sujetu, lakomost, mrzovolju, osetljivost, mizantropiju. Jedino ćutanje može da sačuva čoveka od posledica koje mogu da mu nanesu trenutna i nesmotrena raspoloženja; i nagle i nepromišljene impulsije. Čovek koji pusti uvek jedan razmak u vremenu između pitanja koje mu se postavi, i odgovora koji treba da dadne, jedini je koji može razmišljeno da kaže šta hoće. On je već tim odmerio koliko jedna minuta može da sadrži pameti i gluposti, dobrote i zloće. Samo takav uzdržljiv čovek izbegne najveći broj nesreća, nesreća koje dolaze od naše nesposobnosti da uvek budemo prisebni, i da nikad ne budemo glupi. – I učenici Pitagore su morali ćutati. Duhoviti Atinjani su se divili i takozvanoj lakonskoj kratkoći izražavanja, kojom su se služili ljudi iz Sparte. Katolički red kaluđera karmelita imaju tako isto propis da govore samo četvrtkom. Kad bi svi ljudi i žene govorili samo četvrtkom, na svetu bi bilo mnogo manje gluposti i mnogo manje zla; jer čovek drugom čoveku uvek više škodi rečima nego delom. – Neke životinje kušaju jedno drugo samo tim što približe nozdrve, i što se omirišu, odlazeći svako na svoju stranu, a da imaju sposobnost govora, rastrgle bi jedna drugu. U rečima uvek ima više laži nego istine, i više zloće nego ljubavi; jer ljudi najčešće ne znaju ni sami šta kažu, ni zašto su nešto rekli. Reč dovodi do više nesporazuma, nego što bi bilo nesporazuma da reči uopšte ne postoje. Međutim, ljudi odista nisu mogli u svom gorkom životu izmeniti mnogo samim mudrovanjem. Ni grčka mudrost nije bila svemoćna, kao ni vera hrišćanska, koja je još dublja. Zato su u antičko doba ljudi upotrebljavali za svoja olakšanja i druga sredstva nego filozofiju. Upotrebljavali su utehu kao lek za tugu; čak su uzimali i neke trave i neke sokove. Još stari Homer pominje nekakav sok nepentis protiv tuge. Ali je ipak sve kod njih bilo vezano za filozofiju, kao danas kod nas za fiziku i hemiju. Ciceron govori kako je filozofija bila klasifikovala bolove u razne kategorije, i zatim svrstala kategorije uteha prema svakom bolu posebno. Sva je mudrost antička već tad bila otišla u praktične udžbenike. Filozof Mitaikos napisao je sistem o načinu kuvanja, a slavni filozof Demokrit pisao je o vojnoj taktici. I pesnik Sofokle je pisao udžbenik o režiji pozorišta, kao što je filozof Simon napisao knjigu o lečenju konja. Naročito su udžbenici o utehi bili mnogobrojni. Filozof Kantor platonista, bio je slavan zbog jedne zlatne knjige koja je sadržavala celo dotadanje mudrovanje o tome kako treba ljude s uspehom tešiti. Postojala je i klasa ljudi koji su bili lekari duša, a na svojim vratima imali su napisano svoje specijalno znanje, kao naši lekari za lečenje očiju ili kožnih bolesti, ili naši lekari za zube. Tako su svi utešitelji primili slepce, ranjave, kljaste uboge, prestarele, i robove. Odista, nikakav lek nije bio toliko čuven koliko su bile mudre reči; a i danas se, očevidno, ljudi vraćaju tim raznim autosugestijama i psihoanalizi. – Grčka religija je bila fizika, grčka umetnost je bila filozofija, a grčka mudrost je bila higijena duha. Bilo je u svima vremenima pisaca koji su bili utešitelji, i ne može se sporiti da su pesnici najveći utešitelji nesrećnih i samotnih. Dante je u svom progonstvu čitao dve knjige od kojih je prva bila ‘’O utehi’’ od Boetija, rimskog pisca iz V veka, koji je to delo napisao dok je i sam bio u zatočenju u Paviji. Druga je njegova lektira bila poznato delo Ciceronovo ’’O prijateljstvu’’. Obe su ove knjige bile za veliku utehu Danteu, kao što su bile istovremeno i od velikog uticaja na njegovo filozofsko opredeljenje. - Stari Grci su govorili da bog Eskulap leči telo, a da pesnik Platon leči duše. Stara je ideja da čovek ne može znati da li je srećan sve do dana smrti, jer niko ne zna kako može završiti svoj vek, a poznata je i Ksenofontova priča o Krezu i Solonu koja se na ovo odnosi. Već u starom Hesiodu se vidi, večna čovekova potreba da definiše život, i da razazna što je zapravo sreća na svetu. Naročito je bilo ovo omiljeno učenje u Sokratovo doba. Ljudska sudbina je oduvek bila glavna osnova ljudskog straha, i nikog nema koji se ne boji života koliko i smrti. Sudbinu ili Moire, Hesiod zove “ćerkama noći”, znači nešto nerazumljivo i mračno; Pitagora je zove merom i principom stvari; a samo je Platon zove proviđenjem i dobrotom božijom, kao što je docnije zvalo i hrišćanstvo. O principima sreće govorilo se od vremena Pitagore i Sokrata, pa sve do kinika i hedonista, i do doba epikurejaca i stika. Jedan od velikih slučajeva grčkog morala bio je to što je svaka od ovih filozofskih škola propovedala da se principi morala moraju dokazivati ličnim primerom. Odista, primerima ličnim su svje principe dokazali Sokrat i Fokion, kao docnije Hristos i mučenici. Sokratova sreća, to je bio život u čistoti, a čistota je u samoodricanju. Sokrat je i po rođenju i po životu bio puhi siromah; za svih svojih sedamdeset i jednu godinu nije izišao iz zidova Atine da vidi drugi svet, ili bar drugu pokrajinu. Ovo je sasvim protivno od drugih filozofa, od kojih su mnogi dopirali do u najdalje krajeve azijske i afričke. Sokrat je najveći primer antičkog samoodricanja. Diogen iz Laerte, biograf mnogih mudraca, govori da je Anisten iz Kirene, osnivač škole kinika, koračao dnevno četrdeset stadiona od Pireja do Atine da čuje svog učitelja Sokrata. Da ste ga sreli tad na jednoj ulici atinskoj, vi biste po njegovom spoljašnjem izgledu imali tačno mišljenje o tom kakvim se paradoksima i onda govorilo o sudbini čovekovoj. Antisten je bio obučen u bedan ogrtač, i bosonog, nikad neobrijan i neošišan, s praznom torbom na ramenu, s tojagom u ruci. –“Atinjani,” govorio je on. “Vratite čoveku njegovu slobodu da živi po zakonima prirode, jer je to jedina sreća. Stavite poštenje iznad svega; prezrite uživanja kako ne biste zavisili ni od koga i ni od čega. Čovek bez potreba, to je bog. Ne treba ništa učiti; znati čitati, to je odreći se prirode i cilja; čovek koji razmišlja, to je pokvarena životinja. Čovek je dovoljan sam sebi, i ne duguje ništa društvu. Ne postoji porodica, ni društvo, ni država.” – U istom trenutku dok je ovo Anisten govorio, iskrsnuo bi na ulicu i legendarni filozof Diogen iz Sinope, slavan sa svoga bureta. To je bivši kovač lažnog novca i bankar, isteran iz njegovog grada. I on je bosonog, nečist, i fizički odvratan. Traži po ulicama atinskim da mu dadnu da jede, sam uzevši za primer pseto; on grdi i kalja onog ko mu tu pomoć uskrati. Često prespi kišnu zimsku noć u kapiji Zevsovoga hrama, koji i danas postoji, gladan i poluzamrzao. Prosi od statua, tuče se sa decom na ulici, svađa se sa škrtim ženama. Kao i njegov učitelj Antisten, i Diogen govori gomili nasred ulice: -“Atinjani, znate li šta je nesreća za čoveka? Nesreća, to je nositi teret nepotrebnih stvari: imanje, uglađenost, umerenost, nauku, jer su to najveći neprijatelji čovekovi. Najvećma treba prezreti bogatstvo, a zatim lepotu, gospodsko poreklo, i slavu. Religiju i sve zakone izmislili su političari, stvarajući državu samo za svoju korist. Najveća zloupotreba, koju treba iskoristiti, to su brak i imanje. U prirodi je sve zajedničko: imanje, žene i deca. Bogovi raspolažu svim, a mudrac je prijatelj bogova; i zato mudracima sve pripada.“ - I Džon Lok je docnije verovao da je postojalo stanje prirode u pogledu razvitka čovekovom. Ruso je govorio da nije, i da je Bog već odmah dao čoveku razum kako bi poznao njegovu volju. – Anisten i Diogen, to je reakcija na učenje Aristipa, koji je, naprotiv, propovedao da je sreća samo u uživanju, zbog čega se i nauka njegova zove hedonizam. Prema njemu, treba slušati instinkte jer je telesno uživanje najveće uživanje. Nema uživanja dobrih i rđavih; svako je uživanje dobro po sebi govoraše Aristip. Stoici su isticali dve svoje poznate maksime: mudrac je srećan i sve pripada mudrom, - ističući tip mudraca kao primer svima ljudima. Ali sva stoička mudrost i sva sreća jeste u ideji o dužnosti. Najveće dobro jeste čast; čast nam niko ne može oteti, a sve drugo nije naše. Stoik smatra da kad izgubimo imanje i porodicu, mi smo ih samo varali Bogu; a jedino naše imanje, to je vrlina, čast za koju treba živeti i umreti. Stoicizam je moral bez Boga, i ne priznaje besmrtnost duše, niti veruje da išta drugo treba čekati od Boga. Bog stoika je Proviđenje, duša sveta, Jupiter koji je Bog-Sve, koji nije personalan ni moralan, nego fatalnost hladna i nemilosrdna. Stoici su bili čovekoljubivi; i Epiktet govori o ljubavi prema neprijatelju, kao da je odista hrišćanin. Ali ovo je stvarno jedna religija gospode, sujetne na svoj ponos i ideal, koji su bili daleki i nepristupačni gomili, i niko nije išao da tu doktrinu širi i neukim nameće. Čak i Epiktet, koji je bio rob, piše o malim ljudima: “Ko je ikad mislio da se zabavlja s magaretom, i da s njim pase travu.“ Stoicizam je bio filozofija samo za filozofe i obraćala se samo pameti, protivno od hrišćanstva, koje se obraćalo nečem višem: srcu, i zato je pobedilo. Stoicizam je hladan i prek, svodeći celu mudrost na čuvanje dostojanstva. Stoici su propovedali samoubistvo kao sredsvo da se iziđe iz života neukaljan. Plutarh kaže da je ljubav za život sramna bolest. On sa preziranjem govori o poslednjem makedonskom kralju Perseju koji, pobeđen od Rimljana, nije hteo da izvrši samoubistvo. Ceo stoicizam tvrdi jedino da je sreća čovekova samo u časti čovekovoj, ali ništa više. Sokrat govori u “Kritonu”: prvo, ne čini nepravdu ni u kojem smislu; drugo, ne čini nepravdu ni onom koji ti je nepravdu učinio; i, najzad, treće, nikad ne vraćaj zlo za zlo. Ima ogromne razlike između ovih potpuno hrišćanskih ideja i nesebičnog častoljublja stoičkog. Uostalom, stoici su govorili o častoljublju i o dužnosti kao o jednom dobru, ali ne kao o čovekovoj obavezi. Skolastika Tome Akvinskog deli vrline i poroke, ali i ona ne zna za dužnost. Prvi je Kant napravio teoriju o dužnosti, kao ideju o pritisku razuma na volju. To je njegov slavni kategorički imperativ. Kant je moral stavio iznad religije; on je od dužnosti napravio nešto silnije od svega: volju koja zapoveda i koja iziskuje da joj se sve pokorava kao zakonu prirode. Ta dužnost, to je Bog; a taj moral, to je religija. Iz morala izlazi Bog, pošto sam moral traži da Bog postoji. Ovo je Kantov dokaz i da Bog odista postoji. Za Kanta je dužnost – Bog središte ljudskog života; ali Bog postoji i u prirodi kao tvorac najvišeg dobra, a to je kao tvorac harmonije vrline i sreće. Tako je, prema ovom filozofu, moral i teodiseja jedno isto. – Izvesno, antički mudraci koji su toliko govorili o dobru i o vrlini, nikad ne bi lako razumeli ovakvu našu ideju o dužnosti. Oni nisu Boga dokazivali, jer nisu bili teolozi; ali nemačka filozofija osamnaestog veka, koja je stvarno bila toliko teološka napravila je na ovaj način religiju nepotrebnom, stavivši moral iznad dogme. Epikurova ideja o sreći, to je ideja da je ljudska sreća samo u uživanju. Zadovoljiti treba sve želje velike i male, istovremeno; jer, kako epikurejci govorahu, ako jedna želja nije zadovoljena, to je dovoljno da duša tuguje. Međutim, oni su govorili i da postoji jedna jerarhija uživanja, pošto ima uživanja koja treba izbeći kako bismo izbegli nesreću, a ima bolova koje treba primiti da bismo tako došli do jedne više sreće. Fizička zadovoljstva postaju uživanjima samo ako daju istovremeno i duhovnu sreću, jer su svagda duševna uživanja viša. Najveća uživanja jesu vrlina i častoljublje. Važna vrlina za Epikura, to je izbegavanje vlastoljublja, pošto je najveća sreća u životu mir bez uzburkanosti, takozvana ataraksija. Epikur propoveda umerenost, jer ko ima komadić ječmenog hleba i vode, ravan je Jupiteru. – Pa ipak, sama reč uživanje, izbačena kao princip života, napravila je nesporazum u pitanju Epikurove nauke. Taj sjajni Atinjanin je mislio samo na uživanja duhovna i duševna, a posle se pod epikurejstvom podrazumevalo samo vulgarno uživanje u fizičkim slastima. Epikurejci, to je značilo svet parazita koji propovedaju doktrinu sladostrasnika. Međutim, ovo je skroz pogrešno. Sam Epikur je izgledao ne samo najobičniji čovek u Atini, nego i najsiromašniji čovek u njegovom selu Gargeti, blizu Atine. Zna se da je živeo hraneći se samo hlebom i sirom. Začudo, epikurejstvo odista nije izbacilo nikakvog velikog čoveka, niti ikakav veliki pokret ili primer. Istina, Kasije je bio epikurejac, čak i veliki pesnik Lukrecije. Ali je ipak stoicizam bila jedina doktrina koja je zadahnula najveće lepote rimskog karaktera i rimske mudrosti. Ni danas obični duhovi ne razlikuju dva razna pojma koje su stari Grci imali u teoriji o uživanju; jedno je Aristipova hedonija, blaženstvo niske vrste, a sasvim je drugo Epikurova ataraksija, ideja o uzvišenoj mirnoći duha i savesti. Uglavnom, antičko grčko doba je stavljalo za ideal svetu tip mudraca, kao što je za Rimljanina bio model heroj-građanin. Taj mudrac je imao sve glavne vrline čovekove, naročito mudrosti i skromnost, a to je bio Sokrat. Docnije je hrišćanstvo postavilo čoveku za ideal samog Hrista, a to znači mučenika, ili ljubav prema bližnjem. Kao Sokrat, tako i Hristos, ima sve vrline čovekove, ali s tom razlikom što Hristos nije, kao Sokrat, zatvoren u sebe, i dobar radi sebe, ni aktivan samo radi usavršavanja svoje sopstvene ličnosti, nego Hristos živi i stvara radi drugog, samo u ljubavi za ostale ljude. Ovakva hrišćanska ljubav čoveka za čoveka, preziranje egoizma, čak i u njegovoj najsavršenijoj formi, (kao što je grčki mudrac, koji je stvarno pasivan), i ovo beganje od svakog ograničenja na ličnoj sreći, stvorilo je ideju o sveobimnoj ljubavi čovečanskoj, u kojoj zatim svaki čovek pliva kao u sjajnom i toplom moru. Hrišćanstvo je tako proklamovalo da čovek nije vuk drugom čoveku, kako su govorili neki mudraci, a o čemu je i filozof Hobs dao čitavu teoriju, nego da je, naprotiv, čovek čoveku prijatelj, i da iznad sviju ljudi stoji Bog koji je prijatelj celog ljudskog roda. Napravivši Hrista predstavnikom svih vrlina, hrišćanska religija ga je na taj način postavila glavnim uslovom same vere. Ovo nije bio slučaj ni sa Mojsijem, ni sa Muhamedom, jer ni jedan od njih ne zauzima u svom učenju ovakvo mesto. Oni su proroci i donosioci verskog učenja, ali nisu inkarnacije tog učenja. Dovoljno je bilo paganskom grčkom čoveku ići za njegovim Sokratom, a Rimljaninu za Scipionom pa da budu mudraci i heroji u krugu drugih ljudi; ali ko ide za Hristovim idealom, taj je uzvišen i pred licem njegovog Boga. Hristos, to je ljubav za bližnjeg koliko i za sebe samog, ljubav za neprijatelja, pretpostavljanje carstva nebeskog svakom carstvu zemaljskom; a to znači staviti vrlinu iznad svakog uživanja. Istina, Hristos je išao da dadne jedan novi moral, a ne novu religiju. Tek njegovi učenici osnažuju taj moral napravivši ga religijom. Hristos je zato morao ostati središte i oličeni princip novog učenja. Ima i jedna čovekova sreća koja dolazi od njegove religije. Čovek se Boga boji većma nego što ga voli, i sve ga manje voli ukoliko ga se većma boji. Ali ipak je pobožan čovek u svom životu bogatiji nego čovek bezveran: jer pobožnost, to je ipak imati na broju jedno osećanje više, a ne manje. Ideja o Bogu jeste neizmerno prostranstvo, pojam o sveobimnom i totalnom, kakvu nikakva druga fikcija ne može dati; a slika o Bogu je lepota, čak umetnički nenadmašna. Naš pojam o Bogu, to je najsavršeniji od svih pojmova koji je ljudstvo moglo imati: snaga, razum, dobrota, pravda, milosrđe; a sve ovo pod raznim imenima, i u raznim slikama. Odreći se ovakvog ideala, značilo bi osiromašiti život i umanjiti sebe. Negirati opstanak božji, to je ili duhovna ili moralna poremećenost, ili perverzija kakve filozofske škole. – U stvari, ima samo jedna religija, kao što postoji samo jedan Bog prema našem smislu o kosmosu. Ali ima ljudi bez religioznog smisla kao što su drugi bez sluha. Drugi su religiozni doktrinarci, baš zato što nisu dovoljno religiozni. – Sve su religije svete jer u svima njima ljudi traže uzor i ideal za svoj pošten život i usavršenje na zemlji. Ni u jednoj od glavnih religija današnjeg sveta nema razlika u ideji o dobru, nego u snu o dobru, i u rečima kojima je to kazano. Epikur je božanstvo negirao kao i svi materijalisti, a Volter se bacio na Boga samo da bi pogodio jezuite. – Tri instinkta mi se čine usađena u čoveku od prvog dana: ljubav, lepota i vera. Pitanje je koji je ovde instinkt jedan od drugog stariji: da li je lepota, ili vera, ili ljubav. I da li je umetnost prethodila religiji, ili je religija rodila umetnost. Bog kao regulator svemira, ne daje se zamisliti nego samo kao apsolutan regulator i svega najsitnijeg u svemiru, pa i čovekove volje i duha. Bez takvog duhovnog božanstva ne daje se zamisliti svet, a bez moralnog božanstva ne daje se zamisliti čovek. Ali ni jedno ni drugo se ne da negirati. Može se reći samo da ne postoji ništa, i prema tome da ne postoji ni čovek; ali da postoji i svet i čovek, a da ne postoji Bog, to je apsurdum. Skazaljka na časovniku ide prema suncu, a čovek ide prema božanstvu, onakvom kakvo je kad bio zamislio. Svejedno i kako je čovek zamišljao i slikao Boga, on nije prestajao da zamišlja, i zatim nije prestajao da ga slika. Sreća koja dolazi iz religije bila je katkad veliki izvor blaženstva čovekovog. Čovek koji veruje u duhovno i moralno božanstvo, ispunio je sve prostore nečim što ga nigde više ne ostavlja samog, i on zatim nije nigde napušten slepom slučaju ni bespomoćno ostavljen neprijatelju. On ima štit darovan od božanstva, kao što ga je imao i Ahil. Hrišćanin je vekovima išao na gubilište šapćući molitvu, ili pevajući pobožnu pesmu, često smatrajući svoje mučeništvo kao široka vrata kroz koja se ulazi u blaženstvo i u večnost. Od prvog mučenika naše crkve, Hrista, cela je vera osnovana na primeru požrtvovanja i herojstva, u čemu je i bila njena snaga i pobeda. Zato nema nijedne sreće ni danas među srećama čovekovim tako istinski duboke kao što je ova religiozna sreća koja se postiže u razgovoru s Bogom, u pogađanju njegove volje, i u službi njegove namere: jer Bog, i da nije stvarnost, on je najsavršenija čovekova ideja o stvarnosti. Verujem u Boga, u ljubav, u prijateljstvo, u otadžbinu, u poštenje. Da ne verujem istovremeno u sve to, ne bih imao razloga verovati ni u jedno od toga posebno. Ljudi pate i zbog tuđih nesreća, više možda i od svojih sopstvenih. Ovo je velika beda čovekova. Patimo od nesreća patriotskih i socijalnih, i porodičnih, i prijateljskih, čak i istoriskih. Svašta od ovog baca po manju ili veću senku na naš život, nagriza naš oklop, podriva naš zid. Zato, ma koliko čovek organizovao svoju sudbinu, nesreće su neizbežne jer su neizbrojne, i jer su one van naše moći i domašaja. Zato su grčki kinici preporučivali neosetljivost, koja je čak i protivna ljudskoj prirodi, koliko je i nesaglasna sa idejom o punoj sreći. Nije bilo filozofije koja nije preporučivala pasivnost prema izvesnim nesrećama, pasivnost bez koje bi život bio gotovo pakao; a religije su nas upućivale na volju božju, pred koju je bedni čovečji duh izlazio uvek s ushićenom nadom. Ima nesreća rasnih, to jest onih koje idu sa porodicama pojedinih rasa. Postojale su takve rasne pogreške starih Rimljana, kao što postoje rasne pogreške mladih Amerikanaca. Neko je tačno precizirao pogreške karaktera starih Rimljana: oholost, zverski egoizam, obožavanje brutalne sile, nemoralnost javna i privatna. A i savremeni američki pesnik Vitmen ovako je oštro zabeležio pogreške svoga velikog naroda: pohlepnost, ekscentričnost, frivolnost, odsustvo moralne savesti, ekscesi individualizma, (kao, uostalom, i kod njega samog). Srbin ima prirodnu tendenciju da sve svoje velike ljude ili poubija ili unizi, i da ih zatim opeva u svom desetercu kao heroje svoje nacije, i najzad proglasi svetiteljima svoje crkve. Ovo su rasne nesreće koje teško menjamo u sebi sami svojom snagom, ili u svom društvu ma kakvom kulturom. Imaju, dakle, i nasleđene bede kao što postoje i nasleđene sreće. Pišući o svom tastu Agrikoli, koji je bio guverner Britanije, Tacit je pisao za britanski narod, pretke današnjih Engleza, da imaju prekomerno dugačke ruke, zbog čega ih je on uvrstio u germanske narode. Od tog vremena je zatim prošlo još deset stoleća a narod je tog ostrva još stajao van svog učešća u istoriji kulture, što je odista vrlo čudno. Naročito je tužno što je za ovih drugih deset vekova njegove povesti, sačuvao skoro iste mane i vrline koje je imao kroz ceo svoj život. Francuzi su se od vremena Klovisa do danas stalno menjali svojom kulturom i uglađenošću, ali su osnovne rasne crte ostale čiste: oštar ratnički duh i svirepa ljubav za slobodu i tlo; naročita ljubav za ženu i njeno mesto u životu; konzervatizam u svemu svome lično; smisao za meru i poredak, većma nego i za progres i modernizam. Svakako, najveći tvorac čovekove nesreće, to je sam čovek. Prebrojte, ako možete, sve nesreće koje je čovek izmislio da upropasti ili zagorča život drugom čoveku. Jedni su ljudi bili nesrećni što su bili crnci među belcima, drugi što su bili protestanti među katolicima, treći hrišćani među muslimanima, ili monarhisti među republikancima, ili, najčešće, što su bili fizički slabi među fizički snažnim. Ni kuge nisu toliko pomorile ljudstvo, koliko njegove sopstvene predrasude i njegova urođena potreba da čini zlo i da ruši. Hiljade izvora bili su uvek otvoreni za čovekovu nesreću, od kojih su jedna presušivala samo zato da bi se zatim druga otvarala. Isto tako su mnogobrojne sreće i nesreće koje se izmenjuju u toku i jednog posebnog čovečjeg života. Postoje sreće dok ste sin i sreće dok ste otac; i postoje sreće mladosti i sreće starosti; i postoje sreće duha i sreće tela. Tako isto su različite i nesreće. Jedna od najvećih nesreća, to je što mnogi ljudi osećaju da su zalutali u životu kao što drugi zalutaju u šumi ili u velikom gradu. Čovek ne zna kad pomeri jedan put, treba da brzo ide na drugi; međutim, čovek je konzervativna životinja, i uvek sve promene vrši protivno svojoj volji. Dekart je govorio kako čovek koji zaluta u šumi, treba da uvek produži da ide uvek u istom pravcu, i tako će najzad izaći iz šume opet na pravi put. Ali tako nije i u životu: jer život, naprotiv, traži elastičnost i promenu. Samo vrlo jaki duhovi prodiru nepromenljivom implusijom u istom pravcu. Čovek mora da veruje u mnogostruki život na ovom svetu, i da treba život stalno počinjati iznova. Ne menjati svagda ili nikako, glavni smer života, ali menjati njegove forme, a njegove samovolje potčinjavati svojoj volji. Mnogi veliki čovek nije ni sanjao u mladosti što će postati kroz dalje godine. Hristip i Kleant su bili poznati najpre sa utakmica na javnim igrama, a tek zatim u filozofiji; kao što je i Platon bio najpre atlet u Korintu i u Sikionu, a tek docnije najveći mudrac svog vremena; i, najzad, zna se da je i sam Pitagora počeo svoj javni život dobijajući najpre nagrade u Olimpijskim igrama u Elidi. - Svakako, više je žrtava među ljudima koji nisu menjali svoje puteve, nego među onima koji su ih menjali. Život je kula na bregu sa koje hiljadu prozora gledaju na hiljadu strana vidika. Jedna ogromna količina hrabrosti dolazi čoveku od samo ove ideje: da uvek ima još jedan put ka sreći a ne samo onaj kojim je dotle bezuspešno išao da je postigne. Boginja Junona, koja je mnogo grešila, postajala je ponovo čedna kad god se okupala u slatkom izvoru Kanatosu. edan stari rimski pisac kaže: sreća rđavih ljudi jeste beda za plemenite. To je istina. Slučaj što nevaljali ljudi imaju sreće koliko i najbolji ljudi, zbunjuje čoveka i odvodi ga u ateizam. Međutim, plemeniti ljudi imaju drukčije sreće nego rđavi ljudi. Najgori čovek može biti srećan u novcu, i u zdravlju, i u deci, ali ne može biti srećan u duševnoj lepoti ni u slavi među drugim ljudima. Plemeniti ljudi imaju slavu i kad nemaju sreću; a slava je najveća sreća. Jedan čovek je slavan u svojoj okolini samo tim ako je primer poštenja, kao što je Aleksandar bio slavan vojskovođa, ili Platon slavan zbog mudrosti. Ne treba rđavim zavideti za njihovu sreću, nego dobrim za njihovu slavu. Sreća može da čoveka pokvari i kad je najbolji; i da ga satre brigama, jer je mora stalno čuvati; i može da mu donese neprijatelje i bolest, jer postane neumeren u govoru ili u uživanjima. Ali slava je sreća koja nema potrebe da je čovek čuva, jer ona, naprotiv, čuva čoveka. Čovek koji nema nikakve slave u životu, ni duhovne, ni građanske, ni herojske, ni moralne, to je čovek rođen pod prokletom zvezdom. Jer svaki čovek može biti veliki ako hoće: ako ne kao general, a ono kao vojnik; ako ne kao izvanredan gospodar, a ono kao izvanredan sluga. Naša veličina dakle zavisi od nas; a veličina je sreća već tim što je veličina. Smrt nije nesreća, nego samo jedna čovekova predrasuda: zato je predrasuda, što je smrt za jednog ubica, a za drugog spasitelj. U oba slučaja ona je veća od života. I u oba slučaja, ona nije nesreća za onog koji odlazi nego samo za one koje ostavlja. Cela ideja o smrti ponikla je iz te čemerne istine. Stvarno, ili postoji samo smrt ili postoji samo život; istovremeno smrt i život ne mogu biti za naš um drugo nego dva pojma koji jedan drugog isključuju. Smrt u životu ili život u smrti, to je apsurdum. Ali svakako, smrt nije nesreća. Nema mirnijeg izraza nego što je na licu mrtvog čoveka; i ništa toliko ne protivureči našim suzama, koliko to spokojstvo onog za koga suze prolivamo. Ništa indiferentnije nego što je ledeni osmeh čoveka čiji odlazak drugi ljudi smatraju njegovom katastrofom. O smrti ne postoji jedno uverenje nego jedna fikcija. Ali ono što nas vezuje za život, i što ne daje da se iščupamo iz njega, to je jedan cilj koji nam uvek izgleda nepostignut. Taj cilj se uvek identifikuje sa životom i opstankom, koji faktično i jesu njegove forme. Ne hoditi po suncu, i survati se u bolesničku postelju, ali živeti! I izgubiti moć da se dalje drži u ruci pero, mač ili dleto ali bar moći misliti! I oslepeti kao Milton, i ogluveti, kao Betoven, ali znati da iza te crne zavese postoji pokret i akcija, i moći još i sam stvarati! I najzad pasti, kao ogromni suncokret, tek onda kad nema više snage da se i dalje gleda za suncem! Život sam po sebi ne može drukčije biti predmet uma; jer akcija, to je jedina njegova sadržina. Akcija ili naracija, to je sreća ili nesreća. Mnoge su religije i filozofije propovedale mržnju na život. Pisci, kao Niče, okomili su se bili na hrišćanstvo kako je ono omalovažilo život na ovom svetu govoreći isključivo o drugom svetu, za koji, međutim, niko ne zna ništa. Ali Niče je ovde bio nepravedan. I pre hrišćanstva je život smatran za tašt, i to ne samo u Indiji nego i u Evropi. Sokrat, Lukrecije, Vergilije, Ovidije, Horacije, Seneka, svi su verovali u ništavilo života, i govorili da je čast još jedino što vredi u životu, i, najzad, preporučivali samoubistvo. Samoubistvo iz dostojanstva, postojalo je čak u i u staroj Grčkoj. Zar se Anaksagora nije bio zamotao u plašt i legao da sebe umori glađu, i Demosten je popio svoj otrov; a obojica su ovo učinili iz osećanja ugroženog dostojanstva, koje je smatrano višim od života. Najbolje opravdanje za hrišćanstvo od ovih prekora jeste baš u tom faktu što, naprotiv, nije ono nikad propovedalo samoubistvo, nego je smatralo da čovek koji pogine voljno od nepravde najbolje dokazuje ljubav za idealom. Jedan francuski filozof, Montenj rekao je: filozofisati, to je učiti se kako treba umreti. Ali Montenj je pesimista starinski, a ne hrišćanski; učenik Plutarha, a ne učenik evanđelja. – Hrišćanstvo je čak odlučniji protivnik samoubistva i mržnje na život nego ijedna druga religija ili druga mudrost. Ono je čak prijatelj na ovom svetu, jer ga je smatralo kao predsoblje drugog života i kao priprema za večnu sreću. Čak rimski pisci koji su bili neprijatelji hrišćanstva, kao Celzije, ili kao sam Lukijan, istovremeno su napadali i hrišćanstvo, kao smešnu i odvratnu doktrinu, i život kao najbedniju taštinu. Čovek i ne zna da se smrti većma gnuša nego što je se plaši. Smrt je većma ružna i odvratna nego što je užasna i jeziva. Ona nagrdi čovekovo telo i unakazi njegov izraz lica, pretvorivši najlepšu čovekovu amforu u besformnu i gadnu masu. A to nije strašno koliko je odvratno. Čovek bi se mogao da užasava ideje nestanka, ali on tu ideju ne može imati, jer takve vrste ideja i ne postoje za naš um; postoji samo ideja o nečem što stvarno i postoji. Jedino čega bi se mogao čovek plašiti pred pomišlju na smrt, to je stradanje fizičko koje obično prethodi gde se kida između života i smrti. Ali nije svagda slučaj ni da se fizički strada u momentima dolaska smrti. Nesumnjivo, kada bi ljudi mogli da pređu iz teškog života u savršenu apatiju smrti, bez gnušanja za ono šta posle toga nastaje za njegovo telo, smrt bi izgubila polovinu od svoje ružnoće; a kad bi se i umiralo bez fizičkog bola, možda bi smrt velikom delu ljudi bila potpuno ravnodušna. Prema tome, nije strašna smrt kao čovekov nestanak iz života, nego je strašna samo po onome što smrt prati. Zato je smrt gadna a ne strašna. Sve što se može reći o smrti, to je da je prelaz iz života u smrt strašniji nego sama smrt. Stoga se ne treba bojati same smrti. A koliko se ljudi većma smrti gnušaju nego što je se plaše, to se videlo oduvek po tome kako su mrtvog posipali cvećem i mirisom, pratili pesmom i muzikom, oblačili u svečana odela, i polagali u raskošne sarkofage, uvek samo zato da smrt učine manje gadnom. Grci su stoga za grobne spomenike uzimali vesele figure, razne vajane životinje, lepo izrađene vaze i pisali ljupke ili vesele epigrafe u kamen. “Ovde leži Gorgija, kinik, koji više ne kašlje i ne pljuje”, pisalo je veselo na jednom grčkom grobu. A ne znam koji je ono kralj iz Magnezije imao na grobu potpuno golu mladu ženu. Ovo je najbolja odmazda prema smrti. Uostalom, nije strašna smrt nego bolest. Najbolji dokaz, što se o smrti još može šaliti, ali se o bolesti ne može šaliti. Nijedna jednobožačka religija nije smatrala da je sreća u bogatstvu. To je zato da blesak zlata ne bi zaslepio čovečji um; i zato da bi umanjila urođenu gramzivost čovekovu za lenstvovanjem; i, zatim, da suzbije poroke koje bi bogataš mogao napraviti principima života; i, najzad, da otupi zavist siromaha prema bogatašu, koja je uzrok tolikih zločina. Ali je ipak sreća koja dolazi od bogatstva svakako veća nego sreća koja dolazi od siromaštva. Bogatstvo je, neosporno, polovina ljudske sreće na zemlji. Najveći stepen sreće to je nezavisnost, a bogatstvo je ipak čoveku put da dođe do svoje slobode. Čovek bogat, to je čovek nezavistan bar od ljudi. A ovo je, nesumnjivo, najviše blago na zemlji. Istina, druga polovina sreće na zemlji daleko je od toga da se može kupiti zlatom. Alkibijad je bio srećan što je bio najlepši Atinjanin, i vrlo učen đak Sokratov, i vrlo hrabar, ali je bio i bogat. Sokrat je bio srećan iako je bio ubog; a bio je srećan što ga je delfijsko proročište u hramu Apolona proglasilo najumnijim Grkom, i, zatim, što je bio hrabar vojnik i plemenit čovek. Alkibijad je, dakle, bio potpuniji u svom bogatstvu nego Sokrat, ali nije bio potpuniji u svojoj sreći. Ima ljudi koji su sretni i sa samo jednom od gornjih sreća, ali apsolutne sreće, i razumljive za svakog drugog čoveka, nema bez bogatstva, zato što ono jedino znači savršeno oslobođenje čoveka od drugog čoveka. Bez bogatstva nema slobode, nego samo borbe. Istina, i ubogi Sokrat se smatrao nezavisnim, a to najzad i posvedočio svojom smrću. Pesnik Petrarka kaže da je uvek mrzeo bogatstvo, ali ne zato što ga nije želeo, nego samo zbog briga i muke koje su neminovni pratioci bogatstva. Ovako misli i Leonardo. Petrarka ne kaže da su i pratioci siromaštva još crnje brige i muke. Za zdrave i hrabre i umne bogatstvo nije potrebno u toj meri; ali ceo svet nije ni zdrav, ni hrabar, ni uman. Čak i zdravlje i pamet kupuju se ili održavaju novcem, naročito u našem vremenu. Božanska Sapfa peva: “U mojoj kući ni meda, ni muve na medu.” Sreće su mnogobrojne, i retko ima čoveka koji nema u životu bar jednu sreću, čak i onda kad misli da je potpuno nesrećan. Istina, ima sreća ljudskih za koje jedni ljudi znaju a drugi ne znaju.Tako za beskućnike ne postoji sreća ljubavi za porodicu i za decu, a za čoveka prikovanog za ognjište ne postoji apsolutna sloboda i fantastični život beskućni. Heroj ne zna za vlast zlata bogatog kralja Lidije, ali ni bogati Krez nije znao za herojstvo Ajanta, ili pesničku slavu Pindarovu. - Čak bi čovek koji ne daje životu ništa, tražio od života sve. I začudo, ni jedan čovek ne ume da odmeri sreću koju ima, nego samo sreću koju nema. Najsrećniji je onaj čovek koji ume da se udubi onoliko u svoju sreću, kao što se drugi udube u svoju nesreću. I da ne prespava celi noć misleći na svoju sreću, kao što bi uradio da mu se dogodila nesreća; i da onako isto zbog sreće drži u rukama glavu, i da uzvereno gleda u predmete oko sebe, i rasejano čuje sve što se oko njega govori, kao što se izbezumi čovek kome su potonule galije. I, najzad, da tu sreću sam ulepšava svojim mislima, i proširuje svojom ekstazom. – Mislim čak da treba i mnoge svoje sreće namerno izmišljati. Uobražavati ih; slikati ih na pesku ili po zidovima; pevati im, ili razgovarati o njima s kamenjem po putu. Velika je pogreška čovekova, čak i beda, u tom što misli da je nesreća dublja nego sreća, i što ne ume da se eventualnom srećom hrabri, koliko se eventualnom nesrećom obeshrabruje. Strah, to je životinjski osećaj u čoveka; potpun se čovek ne plaši ničega osim sramote i kukavištva. Nikad nisam razumeo gubitke koje donosi samo vreme. Kad sam izgubio mladost, već je bilo došlo pesničko ime, i ja sam mirno prešao iz jedne sreće u drugu. Ima puno sreća rasejanih ulicom kuda ste i danas prošli. Nijedna tuđa sreća nije bez i pomalo sreće i za nas druge. Ima ubogih ljudi koji su srećni samo zato što mogu da žive u gradu bogatih, gledajući s uživanjem blistave fasade njihovih kuća, bogate vrtove pune boje i mirisa, njihova sjajna kola i lepe i besne konje, osvetljene velike trgove i muziku. Tuđa raskoš, to je blaženstvo i za oči ubogih. Uživati u lepim ulicama i bogatsvu koje njima teče, izaziva više radost nego zavist, ma šta se o tome mislilo. S velikom radošću se živi u raskošnom gradu, ne zbog svojih palata nego i zbog tu|ih. Ima nebrojeno više sveta koji bi se zadovoljio i mršavim ručkom i bednijim stanom, samo da živi u Parizu, nego što bi bio blažen da živi begovski u kakvom anadolskom mestu. Zato je jedna velika mudrost: od tu|ih sreća praviti i sreću za sebe. To je jedini način da naša lična sreća ostane potpunija i viša. – Isto je to i u stvarima ljudskih nevolja: ko podeli tuđu nevolju, tad i njegova moralna sreća povišuje sve svoje bedeme u nenadmašne tvr|ave. A nesrećan čovek, videći kako drugi dele njegovu bedu ima zadovoljenje koje postane skoro čitava sreća. Dva sina Diagorina su bili pobedioci na Olimpijskim igrama, i gomila je pronela njihovog oca kroz svetinu koja mu je dovikivala: “Umri Diagora, jer valjda ne možeš postati i Bog, a smo ti još to ostaje!” Diagora je umro od radosti. – Najviši stepen čovekovog učešća, to je u stvarima otadžbine, jer je otadžbina zbir svih drugih ljubavi i osećanja. Mikelanđelu je bilo šezdeset i dve godine kad je u Sikstinskoj kapeli počeo mladićkom snagom da slika Strašni sud, veličanstveno delo renesanse. Ali je taj umetnik toliko bio ožalošćen događajima u životu svoje otadžbine da je mesecima ostajao ne videvši nikog, i noseći na ustima stihove koje je bio urezao pod svojom statuom Noći: da je slatko spavati, a još slađe biti od kamena, dok svetom vladaju zlo i sramota. Odista, ovakve sreće i nesreće, koje nisu lične, postoje u nebrojeno mnogo primera. Neke su mudre, a neke i lude. Jedna majka, stara rimska matrona, ugledavši sina da joj se vraća zdrav i čitav iz strašne bitke na Kani, pala je mrtva od radosti. Ali papa Leon X, saznavši da su stranačke imperatorske trupe zauzele njemu protivnički Milano, pao je mrtav od sreće. Čovek je, izvesno, po instinktu egoista; i možda nije prijatelj drugoga čoveka nego samo po istorijskoj navici. Ali ipak bez vezivanja svoje sudbine za tu|e sreće i nesreće, on je nepotpun i sitan. Zamislite dva ogromna duha kao što su bili Makijaveli i Mikelan|elo dok se borahu istog dana na šančevima, braneći oružjem svoju Firencu protiv pape i imperatora. Čak i u vedroj staroj Grčkoj bilo je pesimista koji uopšte nisu verovali u sreću. Teognis, mudrac iz Megare, kaže: da je od svih dobara, najveća sreća za čoveka ne roditi se, i nikad ne videti sunce; ali ako je čovek već rođen, da treba što pre proći kroz vrata Plutonova i počinuti duboko sahranjen pod zemljom. Istina, ova pesimistička doktrina nije nikad uzela maha u vedroj grčkoj ideji o životu. Međutim i Sofokle, u horu jedne svoje tragedije, kaže da je bolje umreti nego živeti, verovatno pod uticajem Teognisa koji je živeo ne više nego stoleće ranije. Ali je možda u čovekovom duhu i onda, kao i danas, prolazio po neki crn oblak koji je zatvarao vidik sreće. Osećanje nesreće je bezuslovno stvar organska i stvar kulture čovekove. Vrlo zdravi reagiraju fizički, a slabi su uvek gotovi na tugu. Nesreće se dublje osećaju i u zemljama niskog i sumornog neba, nego u drugim zemljama gde je nebo visoko, i gde po svima stvarima leži sunčevo zlato. Nekulturan čovek nalazi svoje sreće onde gde ih drugi ne nalaze. Tamerlan je bio podigao kod Damaska piramidu od šezdeset hiljada ljudskih glava, i bio izvesno za sebe srećan, a za druge slavan. Slava, to je jedina čovekova sreća koja nije spokojna i koja je naskuplje plaćena. U svojoj desetoj satiri Juvenal pripoveda umerenost, koja je bila i rimska mudrost. Opisuje Kserksa posle njegovog poraza kod Salamine, samog na jednom brodu, i okruženog samo leševima koji plivaju po vodi. I opisuje Aleksandra kojem je svemir bio tesan, ali koji se morao zadovoljiti najzad jednim uskim sarkofagom. I tirana Marija, kojeg su preterane želje oterale u izgnanstvo i tamnicu, i u baruštine Minturne, i da najzad prosjači parče hleba u Kartagi. Ni Hanibalu nije bila dovoljna Afrika od Atlanskog okeana do Nila, jer je smatrao da njegova slava nije dovoljna ako u Rimu ne zabode svoju zastavu usred Subure. A završio je bedno živeši od milosrđa jednog tirana u Vitini. Zatim, kaže Juvenal, zbog svoje visoke rečitosti su poginuli Demosten i Ciceron. Prvi je popio otrov; a drugom su odsekli ruku i glavu. Juvenal dodaje da nikad krv običnog tribuna i malog čoveka nije poprskala govornicu na rimskom forumu nego samo krv slavnih velikana. Odista, veliki ljudi bili su sreća za čovečanstvo, ali su bili stvarno najveći nesrećnici. Najveći deo istorijskih imena prvog stepena svšavali su kako svršavaju samo zločinci, i skoro nije bilo velikoga čoveka koji nije bio i veliki nesrećnik. Ksenofont je, naprotiv, govorio da je ljubav stvar slo-bodne volje, jer kad bi lepota imala suverenu snagu, ona bi bila lepa za svakog. Vatra, veli, oprži svakog, jer je u prirodi vatra da oprži; međutim, u jednu se lepotu zaljube jedni, ali drugi pored nje prođu ravnodušni. Prema tome ljubav zavisi od volje i mi volimo samo onog kog hoćemo. Ni brat se ne zaljubi u sestru, ni otac u ćerku, jer oni to neće, što znači da ljubav zavisi od volje. A baš ako i hoće, strah od suda itamnice uguši njihovu poročnu ljubav; što opet znači da se ljubav da ugušiti. Prema svemu tome, ljubav zavisi od naše slobodne volje. - Tako kaže Ksenofont kroz usta svoga Arasposa. Ali njegov Kir odgovara ovo: ako ljubav zavisi od naše slobodne volje, zašto ne prestanu da vole oni koji bi hteli da prestanu; naprotiv, plaču od bola, i robuju ljubavi, čak i oni ponosni ljudi koji inače smatraju ropstvo za najveće zlo; i rado se lišavaju zbog ljubavi nečeg čega se inače nikad nisu hteli odreći; i noee svoju ljubav kao bolest ili okov; i žive u strahu da ne izgube samo onog kog vole. - Araspos odvraća da su takvi zaljubljenici plašljivci: žele da umru, ali se ne ubijaju. To su sladostrasnici jer vas prava ljubav ne prisiljava da ljubite. Pošteni ljudi, kad vole zlato, dobre konje, lepe žene, mogu živeti i bez njih, a žive bez njih radije nego da ih nepravedno zadobiju. Znači da je ljubav zavisna od volje. - Kir odvraća: Vatra opeče kad se u nju dirne, ali ljubav oprži i izdaleka... Kada bi naša takva slobodna volja bila, kao što govori Ksenofont, jača od naše ljubavi, onda bi najmračniji in-stinkt čovekov bio sveden na sitnu meru naše logike i našeg koristoljublja. Svi veliki putevi ljubavi bili bi tako osvetljeni kao amerikanske ulice, i svako bi znao kojim će pravcem otići, i kojim se pravcem vratiti. Uostalom, Kse-nofont je i sam docnije pokazao u sudbini njegovog junaka Arasposa, zaljubljenog u lepu i čednu Panteju, da ljubav odista nije stvar slobodne volje. - Mi smo svi robovi jedne sile strašnije nego što je i mržnja, i koja sa civilizacijom postaje samo zamršenija i kobnija. A zato što je ljubav jedna fatalna i natčovečanska sila, ljudi su ljubavi priznali njeno božansko poreklo. Pesnici su ljubavi dali još i više: oni je smatraju kao naročito Božanstvo, koje postoji van čoveka, i iznad čoveka. Ona je sila bezmerno moćnija od nas, kao, uostalom, svaka sila prirode. Ali ta moć dejstvuje kroz čoveka: čas gradeći a čas rušeći. Ovo Božanstvo, naj-viši princip čovekovog stvaranja, i princip plođenja ljudske fele, prožima ljudsku misao u obliku svetlosti, uzrujava ljudsku krv u obliku toplote, i razgranjava ljudski um kao božanski sok koji podiže šume u pustinji i oplođuje živa bića na dnu mora. Ljubav i smrt, to su jedina dva principa raširena na svakom deliću sveta. Ljubav je prolazila kroz istoriju u raznim svojim formama: strast, uživanje, nežnost, san, galanterija. Strast i uživanje su antička osećanja ljubavi; zato je poznato da su u Rimu bili pesnici ljubavi samo Propercije i Tibul, kao što su u Grčkoj bili Anakreon i Sapfa, a svi su ostali pesnici pevali o ljubavi samo kao o zadovoljstvu. Tako su i Horacije i Ovidije i Katul pevali samo ljubavna uživanja a ne ljubavni bol. Međutim, ljubav je bol, a sve drugo nije ljubav. Ima nežnosti u pesmama Tibula, i ima sna u pesmama Katula, ali su obojica daleko od pravog smisla za ljubav kao zajedno sublimno i kosmičko osećanje. - Srednji vek je bio puno antički, naročito latinski, ali je bio naročito hrišćanski, znači nešto novo. Zato je i ljubav u njemu dobila nove oblike i nove načine u izražavanju. Tako su ljubav Dantea i ljubav Petrarke sasvim nova i dotle nepoznata osećanja za ženu. Istina, sa renesansom prestaje ovakva hrišćanska vizija o ženi, i ponova nailaze prilivi paganstva. Dolaze Ronsar i ostali pesnici njegovog doba kad preovlađuje o ljubavi Platonova ide-ja: da su čovek i žena jedna celina razdvojena u dve polovine koje jedna drugu traže u svim formama čežnje i nežnosti. Stendal greši što u stvarima ljubavi stavlja Italiju iz-nad Francuske. Prva je Francuska imala svoje vitezove cavaliere servante koji su bez ikakvih sebičnih namera išli zbog žena u najopasnije avanture, i to prema naročitom zakoniku jednog tribunala ljubavi koji je zasedao u Provansi. Vera je bila digla ljubav za ženu do izvanredne čistote, i zbog toga je ljubav otišla zatim i do viteštva, kao nikad dotle. Trubadursko doba je, u pogledu ljubavi za ženu, bilo nešto što se dotle nije videlo, i što se možda nikad više neće videti. Tek docnije je ljubav u Francuskoj dobila svoj pogrdni karakter, prestajući da postoji kao duhovni zakon, a pretvarajući se samo u fizički impuls; a to je bilo baš kad su onamo prodavale talijanske knjige Bokača i zatim Aretina. Tek je romantizam, koji je odista jedno katoličko osećanje, vratio ljubavi njene uzvišene i spiritualne akcente. Zlo i nesreća ne dolaze od Boga, nego od čoveka. Sve bede među ljudima to su nesreće koje učini čovek samom sebi, ili urade ljudi jedan drugome. U prirodi nema sreća i nesreća, nego ima samo smrt i život. Čovek je najveća štetočina na zemlji. Sve velike stvari izgrađuju samo veliki ljudi, a ljudske gomile samo ruše; mali ljudi sve sravnjuju sa zemljom. Koliki je čovek rušilac po instinktu, to su svagda pokazivali ratovi. Šta je sve uradio u Rimu Alarik samo za tri dana boravka, i Genserik za četrnaest dana, bar ako je verovati hrišćanskim piscima. Ali šta su tek poradili hrišćani, vojnici vojvode Burbonskog, za vreme pape Grigorija VII, u tom istom hrišćanskom Rimu; a šta uopšte po ostalim gradovima napraviše hrišćani u borbi protiv paganstva. Nema ni jedne religije koja nije bezbožno rušila, kao što nema ni jednog čoveka koji u svom životu nema nekoliko sitnih zločina. Veliki ljudi su netrpeljivi među sobom, jer su surevnjivi, ali mali ljudi su neiscrpni u svojim zloćama prema boljim od sebe. Mali ljudi se uvek šegače sa velikim ljudima, a veliki ljudi se često šegače sa krupnim stvarima. Jedan od tvoraca renesanse, prosvećeni papa Leon X, platio je stotinu zlatnih cekina za jedan epigram da napakosti nekom čoveku kojeg je mrzeo; a na Kapitolu je ovenčao jednog škrabala da se podsmehne lovorima kakve je nekad primio i Petrarka. Kad se uzme koliko na svetu ima ludaka, zatim glupaka, zatim podlaca, i najzad bezličnih i bezbojnih ljudi, čovek izgubi ljubav za životom u takvom otrovanom vazduhu. Toliki broj nakaznih učini da nam ovaj svet odista izgleda najgori od svih svetova; a dodajte odmah i da svemu tome ne može biti nikad konca ni kraja. Oglašena je prirodom borba između kontrasta na svetu: borba zlih protiv dobrih, bezumnih protiv pametnih, divljih protiv pitomih. Hrišćanstvo je imalo čudnu ideju da izmiri dve protivurečenosti: kako istovremeno postoji i Bog koji je svemoćan, i zlo koje satire ljude. Da bi opravdalo Boga, tvrdilo je da zlo postoji na svetu samo zato da bi se mogli staviti na iskušenje i dobri i zli ljudi, kako bi zatim nagrada postojala za jedne, a kazna za druge. Ovo je možda jedino tumačenje hrišćansko koje nije uspelo da unese nimalo svetlosti u jedan svoj krupni problem. Čovek ima više hrabrostri prema drugom, nego prema sebi. Da nije toga, ne bi bilo zla na svetu. Savršenstvo čoveka sastojalo bi se u tome da bude većma strog prema sebi, negoli čak i pravedan prema drugom. Ja znam puno ljudi koji su bili vrlo pravedni prema drugom, ali nisu bili strogi prema sebi, i zato su bili uvek labavi u stvarima dobra. Oni su bili više diletanti, nego artisti dobra. Njihova pravednost je uvek propadala, ako nije bila u pitanju tuđa ličnost nego njegova sopstvena, jer pravednost prema sebi zavisi od strogosti prema sebi, kao što pravednost prema drugom zavisi samo od naše dobrote. Pravednost je jedno kraljevsko osećanje, i čovek pokazuje pravednost često više laskajući sebi, nego voleći drugog. Najbolji ljudi su oni koji su prema sebi najstroži, i koji oproste drugom i ono što nikad ne bi oprostili samom sebi. Svi ljudi imaju iste mane, ali nemaju iste vrline; u tome je i sva razlika između velikih i malih ljudi. Ljude treba suditi po njihovim vrlinama, a ne po njihovim manama; međutim, po vrlinama nas ocenjuju samo naši prijatelji, a naši neprijatelji nas ocenjuju samo po našim manama. Stvarno, svaki čovek je bio gotov da bude razbojnik po svojim instinktima, ali svaki čovek nije bio po instinktima gotov da bude dobar: zato što za dobrotu treba više mudrosti nego instinkta, i što u prirodi ne postoji zloća i dobrota nego samo borba za život između jačih i slabijih. Sve se plaća, kažu ljudi. Tako govore i oni kojima se nikad ništa nije platilo. Ali se ipak sve plaća; a kad ne bi bilo ove istine, onda bismo umrli od straha na ovoj zemlji. Ideja o nagradi za dobre i o kazni za rđave, nije uopšte postojala u prvim vekovima grčkoga politeizma, nego je tek docnije sekta orfista unela ideju o božanstvu koje i presuđuje ljude prema njihovim delima. Čak ni jevrejska sinagoga nije s početka bila izgradila tu ideju odgovornosti nego tek nešto malo pre pojave hrišćanstva; ali hrišćanstvu izvesno pripada priznanje da je tu ideju o nagradi i kazni podiglo do pravog i osnovnog smisla o dužnosti na zemlji. Od svega što je čovek posejao, ništa nije rađalo brže nego mržnja. Narod se brže fanatizuje nego vaspita. Koristoljublje je uvek nedeljivo od mržnje; iz koristoljublja se ljudi odriču otadžbine, porodice i vere. Švajcarske trupe borile su se jedne u službi francuskog kralja Luja XII, a druge u službi grada Milana, i one su se međusobno podavile u jednoj strašnoj bitki, samo za tuđ novac. Fanatizam je ostatak varvarstva, a sa kulturom trebalo bi da čovek ide samo za hladnim osvedočenjem; međutim, na žalost, izgleda baš naprotiv, da je fanatizam jedno slepilo našeg instinkta, koje neće moći ništa iskoreniti. Što je najžalosnije, ljudi se fanatizuju u mržnji, ali se ne fanatizuju u ljubavi. Jedini lek protivu ovog instinkta bila je vera hrišćanska, koja je prva fanatizovala ljude u ljubavi. Svaka mržnja je sugestija samog sebe, i zato čovek mudrac može sebe fanatizovati u ljubavi, protivno i svojim instinktima, koji su inače uvek skloni samo na mržnju. Fanatizovati se u dobru, to znači postati čovek istinski pobožan. Smrt je u svetu neizmerno više raširena nego život, i smrt izgleda skoro normalno stanje egzistencije. Život postoji na površini zemlje; samo male oaze života stoje, očajno se otimajući da ne uginu. A svugde je drugde smrt i ćutanje. Bifon, po Epikuru, kaže da nismo svesni smrtikad ona dođe. To je tačno, ali smo svesni pre nego dođe da će odista doći, i svesni smo da nas posle toga više neće biti. A to je ono što je užasno. Jer jedno je smrt za stvari u prirodi, a drugo za ljudsku dušu. Herojstvo pred smrću je paradoks, koji se ne daje ničim objasniti; jer nije logično hteti slavno umreti, nego hteti živeti u slavi. Mržnja i ljubav su u jednom pogledu nedeljive: čovek nikad ne mrzi drugoga nego iz ljubavi prema sebi, a često se događa i obratno. Svako bi čak možda mirno umro kad bi znao da posle nas neće više ni za druge postojati sunce, žena, muzika, prijateljstvo i vino. Naročito nepravda, koju čovek oseća na svom prolasku kroz život, hodeći zatvorenih očiju za sve glavne probleme oko sebe, odvodi ljude u ateizam. Najzad takav nasilni čovekov odlazak u smrt, koja je od svega najodvratnija ljudskom umu i srcu, to je ono što otvara između božanstva i ljudstva onaj jaz, koji će biti sve dublji, ukoliko čovek bude duhovniji i duševniji. Stalnim porastom kulture, čovek će u svojim očima postajati sve veći, a ovu će božansku nepravdu ipak razumevati sve manje. Čovek kulturom postaje sve viši tvorac, i time se sve većma približuje tvorcu sveta; zato će ideja o smrti biti uvek najveća protivnica ideje o bogu. Čovek nikad nije razumeo Boga koji kazni i dobre koliko i rđave; i koji često ne kazni ni rđave nego samo najbolje; i koji satire najkorisnije, mesto najštetnije; i najveće kao i najmanje; i Boga osvetnika, kakvog se um ljudski užasavao otkad misli na njega. Nikakva mudrost nije bila u stanju da rasturi te mračne čovekove sumnje. Čovek se pokoravao božanstvu koje nikad nije do kraja razumeo. Čovek ima neumitni nagon za život pred kojim sve drugo iščezava, i nikakva mudrost nije u stanju da premaši snagu toga instinkta. Mudrost, to je, uosgalom, vrlina nesrećnika i staraca. Marko Aurelije kaže ove gorke reči: „Naskoro ćeš sve zaboraviti, i naskoro će te svi zaboraviti". Ali šta se postiže ovom mudrošću, koja, ukoliko je dublja, utoliko je za čoveka većma poraz i uniženje? Ovaj latinski mudrac nas teši govoreći nam zatim kako je vreme proždralo mnogo mudrih Hrisipa, Sokrata i Epikteta, i da zato svako treba da ima na umu da će vreme i njega proždrati tako isto. Ali ništa ne dodaje našem spokojstvu ovakvo tumačenje života! Nagon za život ostaje ipak najveće čovekovo dobro, i on će uvek ratovati protiv prevlasti tog užasnog saznanja o svom ništavilu. Kažu da je Demokrit imao na usnama večiti osmeh, a da je Heraklit bio plačevan; ali ko bi znao reči da nije taj osmeh bio tužniji od te plačevnosti. Zar nije taj isti Demokrit govorio: „Svet je samo promena, a život je samo jedno mišljenje"; a Heraklit je tvrdio da sve protiče, i da svi dani sliče jedan drugom. Na takav pesimizam o životu, mogao se odista jedan od ovih mudraca zaplakati, a drugi podsmehnuti, jer bi to opet izašlo na jedno isto. Instinkt za život, to je samo instinkt za sreću, ijedno od drugog su nerazdvojni. Egipćani su izbegavali reč smrt, koja je najružnija čovekova reč; i smrt su nazivali uvek drukčijim imenima: velika promena, gospodar života, ulazak u odmor, probuđenje u svetlosti. Odista, ni sve religije nisu stvarno drugo nego čovekova borba protiv ideje o smrti. Međutim, za Platona je smrt veća nego život, pošto kaže najednom mestu da život treba da bude samo razmišljanje o smrti. Pesnik je čovek večite mladosti. Ima bednih ljudi za koje nema ništa ni novo ni čudno. Izmalena su bili starkelje, a u starosti su dečurlija. Kad bi pesniku izgledalo sve sgaro i svršeno, on ne bi stvarao. Treba verovati da nije ništa stvoreno, ili tek da je svet juče začet, pa hteti i sam stvarati. Samo je mladost još stvaralačka. Ma u kojim godinama, ako čovek još stvara, on je mladić. Kao novorođeno dete, i novo delo je produkt samo čoveka mladog i moćnog. Skeptici nisu ni srećni, ni nesrećni; to su ljudi van života i protiv života. Velika nesreća čovekova jeste što život počinje mladošću, a svršava starošću; jer bi život bio neizmerno savršeniji da, naprotiv, počinje starošću, a svršava mladošću. Čovek ovako stoji osuđen da prisustvuje svom postupnom umiranju, i za dugi niz godina misli na smrt s užasom, i najzad plati svirepo onaj prosečno vrlo mali broj godina prave mladosti. Ne znamo da smo mladi kad smo mladi. Uče nas u mladosti da budemo skromni i mudri; da rano ležemo i rano ustajemo: da ne gledamo tuđe žene, i ne poželimo tuđe dobro; da opraštamo neprijatelju, i da sve činimo za prijatelja. Ali nas niko ne uči da smo mladi kad smo mladi, i da je mladost jedna veličina i slava. Zagorčavamo mladost strahom od starijih, neprestanim radom za karijeru, mučnim životom u vojnoj službi, što upropasti najlepše godine te mladalačke veličine i mladalačke slave. Mi saznamo šta je mladost tek onda kad nas je napustila. - Čovek svaku stvar meri prema sebi, prema svojim srećama i nesrećama, čak i ceo život okolo sebe; i zato izgleda da svet odista ima po-greške koje zbunjuju i ogorčuju protiv Boga. Španski kralj Alfonso X, koji je nazvan Mudrim, govorio je da je Bog pogrešio što, stvarajući svet, nije imao njega pored sebe, jer bi mu bio mnogo koristio. Svakom zdravom čoveku je ipak moguće da bude srećan. Osećanja nesreće, to je, najčešće, samo jedno duševno stanje (mnogo puta tuđa sugestija), najčešće stvar temperamenta, ponekad i samo stvar lične predrasude o životu. Sreća, to je utopija zdravih; ali nesreća, to je fantazija bolesnih. Filozofija će zato, kao i sve religije, uvek propovedati da je blagodet jedino u skromnom životu, a to znači u samoodricanju. Odista, pokušajte da se nečeg odrečete, i videće-te koliko odjednom osetite vere u sebe. Odrecite se zatim još nečeg, i videćete kako se najednom počnete osećati moćnijim od svih neprijatelja; a odrecite se, najzad nečeg što je bilo vaše najveće i centralno zadovoljstvo, i vi ćete se konačno osetiti silnijim i od samog života. Pokažite samom sebi da možete živeti sa vrlo malo društvenih veza, i biti srećan i s polovinu ili trećinu svog imanja, i da se možete osećati snažnim i samo s dvojicom prijatelja, mesto bezbrojnih poznanstava, i da možete spokojno stanovati u predgrađu, mesto u središtu velikog grada, čak i u selu, mesto u varoši. Odrecite se, na kraju krajeva, i svojih neprijatelja, kao da ne postoje, jer i oni predstavljaju jedan teret, bespotreban, na vašim kolima. Naročito uverite sami sebe kako je sasvim mogućno sve materijalne sreće zameniti moralnim i duhovnim, da sujetu možemo zameniti ponosom, a samoljublje zameniti častoljubljem. Stari su Atinjani počinjali svoju jutarnju molitvu ovim rečima: „Orosi, orosi, mili Zevse, polja atinjanska i ravnice..." A imperator Marko Aurelije, navodeći blago reči ove molitve, dodaje sa svoje strane, da ili se ne treba moliti Bogu, ili ga treba odista moliti ovako nevino i predano. Kategorija:Jovan Dučić Kategorija:Blago cara Radovana Kategorija:Proza